The Ties that Bind
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Kitty Decides to take Mary to St.Louis to visit schools, but , while laid over in a small town in Kansas...The past..rises up to greet them... This story, is a Follow-up/ATC to Mother of the Heart!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ties That Bind**

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. I'll put them back when I'm done!

PT.1

"Kitty, I never thought I'd see the day you'd be willing to let Mary out of your sight for a day, let alone a year or more."

Signs of spring were starting to show around Dodge. After the long awful winter, it was very welcomed by all. Mary was adjusting nicely. Kitty had her signed up in the local school in Dodge but she knew Mary was getting to an age that she wanted her to experience much more of what the world had to offer, even if it meant having to loosen the apron strings.

Mary was a smart girl, curious, always asking questions, wanting to know about everything. Enough, so that Kitty knew keeping her tied down in Dodge wasn't right for her.

It had been a slow day at the Long Branch. So she gave Sam the okay to close up early. She and Mary had and early supper at Delmonico's. Matt had ridden out to Jake Worth's place to deliver some land deal papers that came through for him, that Matt figured shouldn't wait.

After supper, they walking back to the Long Branch. "Mary? I think we need to have a talk, just the two of us."

"Is something wrong, Momma?"

"Oh, no, Sweetheart. Not wrong. Just… just something I want to talk about."

Grabbing Kitty's arm close and resting her head on her shoulder as they walked, "Okay, Momma."

Kitty and Mary still lived above the Long Branch. But Kitty had rearranged things so they had a separate living area and once Mary became her legal daughter, they only used the side entrance so that Mary didn't have to go through the saloon.

Once they were upstairs, Kitty made them both some tea, setting a tray in front of the settee. "Come," now patting the cushion beside her. "Sit here with me. I have something I want to say."

Sitting up on her legs, with her tea in hand. "Ok, Momma. What is it you need to talk about?"

Placing a hand on Mary's cheek, "Oh, my precious baby girl."

"Momma? What's wrong? You said…"

"Et, et. Nothing is wrong. This is just your Momma being sentimental. Mary, I want to talk to you about school."

"School? Oh, I guess you heard me tell Grandpa that I didn't like going there anymore, Momma."

"Actually, no. I didn't that."

"Oh, Momma, it's just ... it's just that I'm the oldest one there and I just feel like I'm not learning."

Kitty nodded. "I know, Sweetheart. That's why I thought maybe you and I could take a trip."

"A trip?" Mary repeated.

"Yes, a trip to St. Louis or maybe Boston."

"Momma, I don't understand." Mary was now looking at Kitty with her head tilted.

"Well, St. Louis and Boston and some other places have some very wonderful schools that would be…"

Mary quickly furrowed her brow, a look she picked up from Kitty. "Momma." She said with a desperation in her voice.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"You… you want to send me away? Away to St. Louis or Boston? Away from you and Matt and Grandpa?"

"Oh, Mary, no, no. It's not to send you away. Mary, I just want you to have all the opportunities. Opportunities you can't have here in Dodge. There is so much out there in this world for you to experience and I want to give you the chance. Oh, Mary Sweetheart, you will always be my little girl, my daughter and nothing will ever change that. And this trip? It will be just to take a look. No decision has to be made."

Mary sat silent, then looked at Kitty. "Momma, when would we go?"

Cupping her face in both hands. "We'll sleep on it and then we'll talk about it more over breakfast. Then we'll talk to Matt and see about a train schedule. Okay? We can get in some shopping while we're there as well." Kitty told her, now winking .

Mary smiled. "I don't think we should tell Matt about that part."

Kitty let out a laugh, hugging Mary tight.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Ties That Bind

PT.2

Over breakfast, Kitty and Mary sat talking about making the trip to St. Louis or possibly Boston. They were not noticing Matt and Doc enter Delmonico's.

"Well, Marshal do you get the feeling we aren't missed at this table?" Doc announced scrubbing his chin.

"Oh, Grandpa, of course you were missed. Momma and I were just making our plans to… Well, join us and we'll tell you all about it."

Doc was smiling at Mary's joyful tone. "Matt, I couldn't think of a better invitation. How about you?"

The two men joined the table. "Ok, now what's this about a trip?" Matt asked.

"Momma and me…"

"And I," Kitty corrected her.

"Sorry. And I are going to take a trip to St. Louis or maybe Boston."

Matt's face froze then his eyes locked on Kitty. Without a word his eyes did the questioning for him.

Placing her hand on his forearm, "Cowboy, we'll talk later."

"Kit…"

"Cowboy, later." Doc could see the exchange between the two. Knowing they were through eating, Doc took Mary by the hand. "Well, young Lady, will you allow your Grandpa to walk you home?"

Flashing him a huge smile, "YES! I'd like that. Oh, you don't mind do you, Momma?" When Kitty shook her head, she quickly stood and took her Grandpa's arm and off they went.

"Ok, Kit, what is this all about? A trip to St. Louis or Boston?"

With a slight pout, "Now, Cowboy…"

"Kit? Were you gonna tell me about this before you were on your way out of town?"

Cupping his face with her hand. "Cowboy, don't be silly. Of course, I was. If you'll calm down, I'll explain everything to you."

"I'm listening."

"I've been thinking a lot about Mary and school. Matt, she's been a bit uncomfortable going to school here in Dodge with all the younger children. Cowboy, she is going on fourteen. She is a young lady now."

"I know that, Honey, but she's still my…" Catching himself, "Well, your… our… oh, you know what I mean. She's a little girl."

Kitty fought hard to hold back the laughter. "Matt, I just thought it would be a good idea to look into and check out some schools in St. Louis or Boston, schools more suited to a young lady's needs like Mary. Someplace that would give her all the opportunities, culture, art."

Matt scrunched his face and rolled his eyes. "Kitty, does she really need all that?"

Shaking her head and raising her brow, "Cowboy, she is a young lady and for young women there is a world that exists outside of Dodge."

Tossing his head, "It hasn't bothered you for twenty plus years."

"Now, Cowboy, we both know what kept me in Dodge all these years." She answered with a smirk.

"Kitty I never thought I'd see the day you'd let Mary out of your sight for a day, let alone a year or so."

Matt, this isn't about me. This is about Mary and it's not forever. It's school, Cowboy. She'll be home again and often, you'll see. I made her a promise to give her a good life and every opportunity and I plan on keeping that promise, as well as protecting her with everything I have and everything I am."

Kitty stood and walked out of Delmomico's. Matt watched as she crossed Front Street. Watching the woman he thought couldn't surprise him anymore. But…

The following week, Kitty had made arrangements for herself and Mary to board the stage to St. Louis and from there they would catch a train to Boston. Mary was getting excited about the trip. This would be fun. Just her and Kitty together, one on one, shopping, sightseeing and spending time seeing schools.

She was still not sure she wanted to be away from home and Kitty, Matt and Grandpa Doc but she did have an adventurous spirit and Kitty had spent time telling her all about St. Louis and some of the other places she had visited. It would only be a few years and then she'd be back home and fully grown.

The morning they were scheduled to leave, Doc showed up early with Festus. Mary was up dressed and bouncing down the stairs. "Morning, Uncle Sam. Uncle Festus. Grandpa. Momma will be right down." Now looking around, "Where… where's Matt? Isn't he coming to see us off?"

Swiping his mustache, "Uh, Honey, I'm sure he'll be here."

"Grandpa, he has to. Why, we can't leave without… I mean, we…"

"Now, Honey, don't you worry."

"Where's my girl?" The deep voice came from the landing up behind her.

"MATT! There you are. I thought you…"

"You thought what? I'd let you leave town and not get a hug? Not on your life."

Kitty walked out behind him. Doc, Festus and Sam glanced at one another. "Cowboy, time for coffee? Stage don't leave for half an hour."

"Sure."

Turning, leaning in close. "Kit, Honey, you know I…"

"Nodding, I know, Matt, I know. We'll be fine and you have a job here. Isn't that what you tell me all the time?"

"Kit, I worry."

"I know. I appreciate it."

After coffee, they all walked to the stage. Festus and Newly loaded their bags on the stage with Carl. "Not joining them today, Marshal?"

Shaking his head. " No, not this time, Carl."

"Well, Marshal, I'll be sure to look after them for ya."

"Obliged, to ya, Carl."

Mary quickly jumped up, hugging Matt. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too, Honey."

Then Festus helped her in. "Bye, Uncle Festus. See ya soon."

Matt turned to Kitty standing off to the side. "Kit, I…"

"We'll be fine, Cowboy and I'll be back before you can miss me." She leaned in close. "Leave the light on." Then she winked.

Nodding, "I will. I promise." He answered as he turned and lifted her in to the stage.

Matt, Doc, Festus, Newly and Sam all stood and watched as Carl pulled the stage down Front Street until it was no longer in sight. All that they could see was the dust from the horses hooves.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ties That Bind**

 **PT.3**

Along the way, Mary was like a chatterbox, going on and on about everything she wanted to do. Kitty just sat back and smiled. As they stopped in several towns, they picked up a few more passengers.

Along about Ellsworth, Carl picked up a man and woman. Mary noticed he carried a bible in his lap. He was an elderly man and the woman, Mary assumed, was his daughter. She seemed a bit shy. As they began riding, Mary tilted her head and leaned over. "Hello, I'm Mary, Mary Baines Russell. This is my Momma, Kitty Russell. We're on our way to St. Louis."

The woman raised her eyes slightly, meeting Mary's gaze. Then the elderly man tapped her arm and she quickly dropped her eyes. Mary furrowed her brow, turning to Kitty.

Kitty leaned in close to her, speaking just above a whisper. "Honey, some folks just aren't sociable. It's okay."

"But, Momma, she seems so sad."

Kitty just patted her arm, also noticing the mousy sad look on this young woman's face and the way this man controlled her with just a touch.

The ride to the next stop remained quiet. Before long Carl pulled into Plainville, Kansas. "Ok, Folks, we'll be here overnight, it's late but we'll be getting a fresh start in the morning." He looked at Kitty. "Miss Russell, there's a real nice hotel for you and your daughter and I'm sure she'll be wanting something to eat."

Smiling," Thank you much, Carl. We both could use a stretch of our legs and some supper."

Mary was already looking around, wide-eyed.

Carl looked to Kitty. "Ma'am, I'll have my helper take your bags to the hotel if you like."

"Oh, thank you, Carl. I appreciate that. Mary? Mary?" Kitty started looking around.

"Momma, I'm over here."

Inhaling, Mary you gave me a start."

"Sorry, Momma. Momma, can we get supper? I'm starving!"

Laughing, "Sometimes I think you are Matt Dillon's child." She said, continuing to laugh. That comment didn't escape nearby ears.

Eating supper at the local café, Mary sat in thought then looked at Kitty. "Momma?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Do you suppose she was okay?"

"Huh?"

"That woman on the stage. Do you think something was wrong? When I said hello to her she looked so sad and it was like she was about to say something but he stopped her. Why?"

Furrowing her brow, "Oh, honey. There's just no explaining some people."

"Momma, it was like she was afraid of him."

Although Kitty agreed in her own mind she shook her head. "Mary Honey, we can't jump to any conclusions. After all, we don't even know them." Placing a hand on hers, "What do you say, we finish up here, go back to our room and have a nice hot bath and get a good night's sleep. We'll be in St. Louis by tomorrow afternoon."

Mary's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

The two walked across Main Street, entering the hotel. "Hello." Kitty said to the elderly man behind the counter. "I'd like a room for my daughter and myself, please."

As he looked up, "Well, yes, Ma'am. You two ladies traveling alone, are you?"

Raising a brow, "Yes, we are and we'd like a room, please."

The man was fixated on Kitty's azure blue eyes. "Oh, yes, Ma'am. It's not often we get two such beautiful ladies such as yourselves and…"

Nodding, "The room?"

Mary just giggled.

"Just for the night, Ma'am?"

Rolling her eyes. "Yes, just for the night."

As he handed her the key, he wrapped his hand around hers. She quickly shook free of him.

"Thank you." She said, quickly shivering.

"Just up the stairs and to the right, ladies. Number 5."

Nodding again. "I think we can find it." She answered sarcastically.

Just outside the lobby door, a pair of inquiring eyes watched them as they climbed the stairs.

Mary was up, dressed and ready for breakfast. "Momma, I'm ready."

Smiling. "Well, I can see that."

"Well, I don't want to miss the stage and I'm starving."

"Mary Bains Russell! Whatever am I going to do with you? For such a young tiny girl, you can sure put away food like a grown man." Kitty said laughing heavily.

"Oh, Momma, I'm a healthy growing young woman. Pop… uh, I'm sorry, Matt and Grandpa say so all the time."

Softening her look and cupping Mary's face in her hands. "Honey, Sweetheart." Mary lowered her eyes. "No, no, it's okay. I understand how you feel."

" I love him, Momma. I love him like a poppa and I know you love him too. I know. I know." Mary continued with a smile.

Raising her brow, "You know what, young lady?"

"I know no one says it out loud anyway but we all know."

"Mary." Kitty stopped her. "Let's go get you some breakfast before you starve."

"See, Momma, you're doing it again. That's what you do. You both do it. You don't have to ya know. I'm not a child. I'm practically grown."

"Well, Young Lady, as grown as you think you are, I'm still your momma. Let's go get breakfast."

She guided Mary out of the room and down the stairs. As they crossed Main Street, Mary spotted the elderly man from the stage coming from the church. She quickly looked around for the young woman but didn't see her.

As they entered the café, "Momma, what time is our stage leaving?" Mary asked.

"After we finish, I'll check with the stage line, Sweetheart." Kitty sat amused, watching Mary order. "Mary, I really think you need to not have breakfast with the men so much." Kitty said, chuckling.

As they talked, Kitty spotted Carl at the doorway.

"Excuse me, Miss Russell."

"Good morning, Carl." Smiling up at him.

"I don't mean to interrupt your meal, Ma'am, but there's a problem."

Tilting her head, putting down her fork. "OHHHH?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we have two horses down and it's going to take us some time to replace them and I have an axel problem so our departure will be delayed."

"How long, Carl?"

"Could be a day or two, Ma'am. I'm awfully sorry."

Shaking her head, "Oh Carl, it's alright. There's nothing you can do." Kitty answered.

"I'll let you know if there's any change." Carl replied as he crushed his hat in his hands and walked away.

"Momma?"

"Well, Honey, I guess we're going to be here a few days so we'll make the best of it." Kitty said smiling at her across the table.

After breakfast, the two decided to stroll around town window shopping. Kitty stopped in the telegraph office. "Hello. Good morning, I'd like to send a wire, please."

"Yes, Ma'am. If you just write it out, I'll be happy to send it. Will you be waiting for a reply, Ma'am?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary." And Kitty began writing out her message:

 _ **Marshal Matthew Dillon Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **Matt,**_

 _ **Mary and I are delayed in Plainville for maybe a day or two. Will let you know when we reach St. Louis**_

 _ **Kitty**_

The clerk look at the message as Kitty handed it to him. "Marshal Dillon?" He repeated. "I've heard a lot about him. He's a man who cast a tall shadow.

Kitty looked up at the clerk. "Is that a fact?"

Mary chimed in. "My…" Then changing her words, "Matt's a good man."

Kitty placed a hand on her arm. "Yes, Dear. Come. Let's finish our window shopping. Maybe we can take a ride down by the lake and have a picnic."

"Oh, okay. Can we?"

"Sure." Kitty answered, smiling at her daughter.

As they left the telegraph office, a voice spoke up to the clerk when the coast was clear. "Did I hear you say that wire went to a Marshal Dillon? Dodge City?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to give out that information."

"Please. Marshal Dillon? Dodge City?"

The clerk dropped his gaze. "Well, yes."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ties That Bind**

PT.4

After window shopping several stores, Kitty looked at Mary. "I think I will go order us a basket from the café and then see if I can rent us a buggy."

"Momma, while you do that, can I stay and look at some of the Hats here in the shop?"

"Of course. I won't be long. If you're not here I'll see you back at the hotel when I'm finished. And Mary…"

Tilting her head, "I know, Momma, I know."

As Kitty left, Mary continued looking through all the hats on the store display. They weren't as grand as they would be in St. Louis or Boston but Mary acquired Kitty's love for shopping.

Mary stood in front of a large mirror, trying on a large brim hat with a pink ribbon tied around it then heard a soft voice from behind her.

"It's pretty. Just like you."

Mary spun around seeing the woman from the stage. "Hi. I remember you. You were on the stage."

Nodding, "Yes, I was. Mary right?"

"Yeah, Mary Bains Russell. I'm from Dodge City and you are?"

"Le…Leticia. Leticia Moore."

"Well, nice to know you, Leticia. "Momma and I are on our way to St Louis and maybe Boston. Are you traveling too?"

Shyly, Leticia looked at Mary. "No, Child, I live here, in Plainsville with my..."

Quickly Mary said, "Oh, your father? He was on the stage with you."

Slightly smiling, "No, Mary. Cecil, he's my husband, not my father."

"OHHHHHH… Your husband? But he's so…"

Leticia held back the smile, then said, "Mature?"

"Ummmm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok, Mary. Cecil is a preacher, a God fearing man. My poppa chose him for me as a husband."

Mary just looked at the woman with questioning eyes.

Leticia touched Mary's cheek. "A pretty girl as you should have a pretty hat." She said, changing the subject.

Smiling back, "Someday, I hope I'm as pretty as Momma, so someone will look at me like my pop… ummmm, like Matt looks at Momma."

"Matt?" Leticia repeated.

"Oh, yeah, ummm, Marshal Dillon. We're a family, sorta." Mary giggled.

"Mary, how old are you?" Leticia asked.

"I'll be fourteen real soon."

Just then, "Leticia? Leticia?" The loudly gruff voice behind them screamed. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Oh, no, of course not, Cecil. I'm sorry. I just got distracted, that's all. I'm coming right away. Got to go, Mary."

"Woman , now!

"Coming, Cecil." And she ran away fast.

As she left, Mary watched Cecil grab Leticia by her hair and drag her down the street and throw her towards the carriage the whole time yelling at her. Mary just stood wide-eyed.

Coming out of the café, Kitty could see Cecil Moore and the woman then saw Mary watching.

Mary quickly ran to Kitty. "Oh, Momma, its awful. He was treating her so awful, Momma. He's not her father."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"No, Momma, that man is her husband."

"Mary, how do you know that?"

"Momma, we were talking in the general store and he came in and just started screaming. He dragged her by the hair. It was just awful."

Wrapping her arms around her. "I know, Honey, I know."

Back at a small modest house outside of town, Cecil Moore pulled up his carriage. "Get yourself in the house, woman and get to fixing my supper. When will you learn? Even after all these years youd'a thought, you'd learn to tow the line. I agreed to take you as a wife so as your folks wouldn't have to be shamed any further. You being the wife of a God fearing preacher and all."

Just then, there was the sound of a horse out front. "Ah, Joseph. Good thing you come. Maybe you can talk to your girl.

"Girl? You shame your husband? Disobey him? Like you shamed me and your ma? Who Is she? Who are those people?"

"I don't know what you mean, Pa? She's just a young friendly girl from the stage."

"You have no business to be talking to them women folks."

"Okay, Okay, Pa, Cecil, I won't. No more, I promise."

Later that day Cecil and Joseph were in Plainville. As they came out of the church, talking, Kitty and Mary were riding back into town from their picnic from the river side. They were driving just past Joseph. He looked eye to eye with Mary. His eyes widened and under his breath he mumbled, "The Devils Spawn."

Back at the Moore home, Leticia Moore sat quietly, rocking in a chair on the front porch. She was thinking back to the day almost fourteen years ago when the very tall big cowboy found her. It was a rainy cold night in a cave with a newly born baby girl. She was barely a child herself. This big and strong but yet very kind and gentle man saw to it that she and her infant baby girl were safe and took her home. Home to the same parents who seven months before had tossed her out. Tossed her out to fend for herself.

He convinced them to remember she was their daughter, their flesh and blood. But Pa would never accept the baby. The baby who came from an evil deed. He and Ma could never accept or love a child that Pa called the Devil's Spawn. Now thinking aloud, "Did I do right by my little one? Did that big Marshal find her a good and loving home? That woman did say Marshal Dillon. And when I look at her, she… well, it's like looking in a looking glass, many years ago. Did this Marshal keep my baby? Did they give her a good life? She seems happy."

Just then, a wagon pulled up breaking her train of thought. "Letty? Letty Girl? Is what I hear true, Girl?"

"Ma. Ma, listen to me. You remember when that Marshal Dillon brought me home and we gave him the baby and told him to take her?"

With a scrunched look on her face, "Yes, Dear. I do."

"Ma, I think my…" Then she shook her head. "She is here, Ma. She's here in Plainville."

"Oh, Letty. How can you be so sure?"

"Ma, she looks just like me. She's so pretty, Ma."

"But why, Girl?"

"Oh, they are just passing through."

"They?" Her Mother asked.

Nodding, "Yes, the woman she calls her Momma and her. She says they are going to St. Louis. She knows the Marshal."

Margareta Graham looked at her daughter. "Oh, Dear. Look at you. What has happened to your face?

"I'm alright, Ma. It was Pa and Cecil because I talked to…"

"Girl! You did what?"

"I talked to the girl, Ma. Ma, she doesn't know who I am. She first saw Cecil and I on the stage then again in the general store. She's really sweet, Ma."

"No. No, Letty girl. Never again. You can't do this, never again." Now shaking her by the shoulders. "Do you understand me, Girl?"

Feeling defeated. "Yes, Ma, I understand."

The following morning, Kitty and Mary were having breakfast at the café when Joseph Graham approached their table, staring at Kitty.

Swallowing hard and placing her cup back in the saucer. "Can I help you?"

"Yes! You can leave Plainville and take the spawn of the Devil with you!"

The heat and anger rose in Kitty's face. "Now wait one minute here. "How dare you speak to me or my daughter like that?"

"You heard me, Woman. Leave here! You two are all but a She-Devil!"

Now slamming her both hands on the table as she stood. "I will leave this town when I damn well please! Not when you or anyone else tells me. I have every right to be here. Just who the hell do you think you are?" As Kitty's anger built, suddenly the sheriff entered.

"Graham? Reverend ? I think it's time to go."

The two men both stared at Kitty for what seemed like forever but she never looked away. Then they left.

"Momma, what was that all about? Why did he call you a she–devil and me the spawn of the Devil? Do we know that man?"

Shaking her head. "No, no, Honey."

The Sheriff walked over to Kitty. "Ma'am, I apologize. Are you ladies alright?"

"We're fine, but…"

Holding up a hand. "Ma'am ..."

"Kitty, Kitty Russell."

"Same Kitty Russell that owns the Long Branch saloon in Dodge City?"

"The same." She answered.

"Well, Ma'am, I mean Miss Russell, it's my pleasure. You won't have any more trouble from those two."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

Later that night, Kitty decided to soak in a hot tub after Mary fell asleep. They were both tired. So much so, that Kitty begun to dose in the water. She let her mind slip back to the night Matt had banged on her door after being gone for several days.

"Go away we're closed!"

"Kitty, it's me."

When she opened the door, there he stood, exhausted with a squirming bundle.

"What is that?"

Handing the bundle over to her. "Trouble." He answered. "See you in the morning, Kit."

A smile crossed her lips at the memory. "Aw, Mary, my sweetheart. You were never trouble. You stole my heart!"

Just then something snapped her from her day dreaming. It was the sound of Mary screaming!

"MOMMA, HELP ME!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ties That Bind**

PT.5

Kicking and screaming, Mary couldn't see who it was holding her and carrying her off. All she could tell is that she was being drug and carried off. But where and why? Was this a bad dream? Where was Momma? She wouldn't let this happen.

Kitty jumped up out of the water, hearing Mary pleading for help. "Mary? I'm coming." Quickly throwing on a robe and reaching for the door that adjoined their rooms only to realize it wouldn't open. "Damn!" Kicking and yelling, she turned and grabbed for her skirt and blouse, dressing as fast as possible.

The streets were dark and quiet. Mary was still kicking and screaming then she felt a large hand stuff something in her mouth. "There, gal. Now that will keep you quiet! And I will quiet you up proper like real soon."

She was squirming and now scared. Who were these men and what did they want with me? And what do they mean about keeping me quiet and quieting me up proper like? Oh Momma where are you? Now tears started to flow.

Kitty ran out onto Main Street, seeing no one. Temper flaring, she headed straight for the Sheriff's office. Banging as hard as she could, she yelled. "Sheriff! Sheriff! Open up . Please, hurry! Open the door!"

When the door open she was surprised to be faced with a young boyish face not the Sherriff, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Easy now. You'll knock that there door right off it's hinges."

Huffing out a breath. "I will if I have to! Where's the Sheriff?"

Calm down, Ma'am . He's at home."

Now jaws tight and hands on her hips, well where the hell is home?"

"On the edge of town. But why dont'cha just tell me what'cha all so fired up about?"

"Uhhh, I don't have time to play game, Sonny. Which way?"

"Which way what, Ma'am?" He stood scratching his head.

"The damn Sherriff!"

Still scratching his head and rubbing his eyes, he pointed down the street. "On the right, Ma'am."

Shaking her head. "Thanks."

Rushing down Main Street, she saw the house the deputy directed her to. There was a plaque on the wall that read: 'Sherriff Daly' just below the words 'The Daly's'. Kitty pushed through the small white gate, banging hard on the door, she could see lights begin to come on.

When the door opened, there stood Sherriff Daly. "Why, Miss Russell, do you have any idea…"

Before he could finish, "Yes! I am well aware of the time, Sherriff! But that didn't seem to bother those men that came to the hotel and kidnapped my daughter!"

"Miss Russell? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You told me they wouldn't be bothering us."

Throwing up his hands, "Now wait a minute, how can you be so sure it's…"

"Oh I know. Who else made such awful comments to the both of us in public? They blocked my door and carried her off by force, Sherriff. She is just a child! What are you going to do?"

"Well now, Ma'am, we can get a posse together at first light."

"What? At first light? They could be half way across the state by then. Et uh, if you're not going to do your job, Sherriff…" Exhaling, she turned and stormed off.

"Wait, Miss Russell. Where you going?"

Yelling back at him, "To find my daughter!"

Kitty went to the stable, waking the stable manager. "I'm sorry to wake you at this hour but I need a horse."

The man started to question her but one look at her expression made him change his mind. He wasn't sure just why but it was just too late to question a woman that was that determined at that hour.

"Do much riding, do ya?" He asked while getting a horse ready.

"Don't you worry about me. I know what I'm doing. I was born on a horse, Mister."

Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty mounted the horse and headed out, rushing right Past Sherriff Daly as he walked out his front gate.

Mary woke feeling cold, damp and hungry. It was dark. She couldn't quite figure where she was? She could hear the voices of two men. They were at a short distance. It was difficult to make out every word but she thought she heard one of them say, "We must destroy the Devil seed. The Devil visited my family once and ruined my girl and now has returned. We must destroy the spawn."

Mary began shaking. There were those words again. The Devil's spawn. 'That man in the café said that to me and Momma. He called me the Devil's spawn and Momma a she-devil. Who are these awful men? Momma, where are you? Please come and find me. Help me. Poppa Matt, I wish you were here. You wouldn't let them hurt me or Momma.' She curled up tucking her knees against her chest crying.

Dodge City, Two Days Later

Festus had just picked up mail from the Post Office. Matt was looking through the stack of letters and posters. "Festus? Did you stop by Barney's on your way for the mail?"

"Shore did, Matthew. But he says there's nothing from Miz Kitty."

Rubbing his face, "Kitty and Mary should have made it to St. Louis by now."

"Well, Matthew, you know how she-males is, busy with shoppin' and all."

The Door opened and Doc stepped in. "Good Morning."

"Morning, Doc."

Swiping his upper lip. "Just as I thought."

"What Doc?"

"The females are gone a few days and you're already climbing the walls." Doc was now snickering.

"Ah, Doc. I just thought I'd have heard from Kitty saying they'd got into St. Louis by now."

"And?" Doc asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Well, that's not like Kitty. I would think she'd be telling you all about the greatest in hats from Paris." Doc was holding back a smile. "Come on, you big lug. I'll buy you breakfast."

The two friends sat having breakfast at Delmomico's. Doc continued to tease Matt, trying to take his mind off of him missing Kitty and Mary when Doc noticed Barney peering through the window then bursting in the door.

"Marshal? Marshal Dillon? I've been looking all over for you."

"Barney? Why?"

"Marshal ,this here wire just came in for you and it looks real urgent."

"Well, maybe it is".

"Uh, Barney, why don't you just tell us what it says? We know you've read it and probably broadcasted it."

"Doc ..." Matt waved his hand. "Barney, can I have it, please?" Matt began to read:

 _ **Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **May have urgent issue, needs your attention, concerns Kitty Russell and her daughter, Mary. A.S.A.P.**_

 _ **Sheriff, John Daly, Plainville, Kansas**_

Matt's face froze.

"Matt, what is it?" Doc asked.

Matt crumbled the wire and rushed out of Delmonico's. Doc looked at Barney then picked up the wire, covering his face with one hand. "Oh my God! Our girl!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ties That Bind**

PT.6

Leticia (Letty) woke early, groggy, sore and moving slowly, not remembering at first why. But after a minute, she remembered the beating she took, first from her father and then from her husband. Both were cursing her for her evil doings with the Devil.

First Joseph thought casting her out as a pregnant young girl, that he had cast out the Devil but then when she returned accompanied with Matt, a lawman his only other answer, forced by his wife's threats allowed Letty to stay. But he once again cast out, in his mind, the Devil's spawn. Sins of the father, was his reasoning. But now, seeing Letty speaking to this… this child of evil, he felt she was allowing the Devil back into their lives and she needed to be punished and the Devil's spawn destroyed.

Kitty rode and rode looking for clues to the point of exhaustion. She had remembered a few tips Festus and Matt had taught her over the years. She eventually came upon a small farmhouse. Seeing a woman in the front yard, carrying a basket of eggs from the barn.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. I'm looking for…" Kitty leaned over inhaling and trying to catch her breath.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The woman asked walking towards her.

"Yes, have you seen a young girl? She'd a been with a man, maybe two? She may have been trying to get away."

The woman stared at Kitty.

"Look! My daughter's been kidnapped!"

A voice came from behind her. "Leave this farm you she-devil! Leave here now!"

Kitty jumped down off the horse, headed towards Joseph Graham with full-on anger. "Where is Mary? What have you done with her?" She demanded, now pounding her fist into his chest.

Grabbing at both of her hands and holding tight, he then tossed her hard to the ground. "Take your hands off me you she-devil!"

"JOSEPH! Don't…"

"Get in the house, Margaretha. Now! In the house!"

Margaretha Graham, scared and confused, did as Joseph commanded. He proceeded to grab Kitty up off the ground. Dragging her to the barn, he tied her hands with rope then forced her back on her horse and rode off.

Matt arrived in Plainville and headed straight for Sherriff Daly's office. Knocking, then entering, "Morning. I'm Matt Dil…"

"Say no more. Matt Dillon. You do throw a big shadow just as your reputation says. Nice to meet you Marshal."

Extending his hand, "Sherriff. And it's Matt."

"Matt, I'm John. So, I assume you got my wire?"

"Yes I did." Matt answered. "What more can you tell me?"

"Not too much. Your friend, Miss Russell is quite a firecracker, that one is."

"John…"

"Sorry, it's just that she has a way of well…"

Tossing his head, "You were saying?"

"When Miss Russell and her daughter came to town, there seemed to be an issue with a man and an elderly preacher and her. They accused her of being a…" Daly swallowed hard.

"A what?" Matt asked.

A… a she-devil. Now, Matt, I know it sounds off the wall but…"

"John, what's this have to do with Kitty and Mary or the wire you sent to me?"

"Well, I'm getting to that. The other night, the ladies were in the café and the men began harassing them again, calling Miss Russell a she-devil and the young lady the devil's spawn and saying they needed to be destroyed. Oh, I chased them out and I thought it was over until…"

Matt furrowed his brow. "Until what?"

"Well, Miss Russell came banging down my door in hte middle of the night yelling at me that the young girl was gone that someone had kidnapped her and demanded I do something. I was going to put together a posse at first light but…"

Nodding, Matt finished his sentence. "Kitty didn't want to wait?"

"You got that right, Matt."

"John, I'm with Kitty on this, not that I want her out there alone looking for our… looking for Mary alone but whoever took Mary could have been half way across the state by first light. John, what can you tell me about the two men at the café?"

"Well, Preacher Cecil Moore, he's elderly. Took over our church here about 12 years ago. Good God fearing man. Lives strictly by the gospel."

"And the other?" Matt questioned.

"Ummm. Oh, he's a farmer. Been in Plainville many years, even before my time. Names Graham, Joseph Graham. Lives with his wife Margaretha. Their daughter, Leticia, is married to Preacher Moore."

"Graham's daughter is married to Moore?" Matt repeated.

Nodding, John peaked up over his glasses. "Yeah, story is Graham married her off to him to keep her living straight. He is somewhat her senior."

Matt's thoughts drifted back. 'Graham? Joseph Graham? Plainville? Could Leticia be Letty, the young girl he found in the cave 14 years ago, Mary's birth mother? Ahhh Kitty. Honey, I'm so sorry, I never told you Mary's whole story. Honey where are you? Hang on girls; I'll find you.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ties That Bind**

PT.7

Letty was trying to pull herself together by splashing cold water on her face then changing her clothes. She was doing her best to cover up the bruises although most people knew how she was treated. She never felt she had a way out. In her mind most people looked at her the way her father did, damaged by evil doings.

Mary could hear the sound of horses then voices then realized one was that of a familiar one. Quickly she shielded her eyes from the bright light and heard Graham's voice.

"Looks like the Lord will see fit to help me destroy you both together. As it well should be! As it well should be!"

"YOU ARE CRAZY OLD MAN! And you won't get away with this." Kitty was fighting him, Kicking and screaming as they shoved her forward.

Mary yelled out. "Momma!" Feeling around in the dark, "Momma?"

"Mary Sweetheart, I'm here. Are you alright? I'm here." Kitty soothed as she grabbed her up in her arms and looked at Graham. "What do you want with us?" Kitty screamed at him.

"I don't want anything with you evil doer's. I will do away with you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You must be destroyed!"

"Destroy us? You really are crazy! You can't get away with this!"

"I will do the work that needs to be done."

"Momma? What's he talking about?"

Hugging Mary, "Don't you worry, I'm going to get us out of here. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do. I promise you I will protect you from this mad man."

"Momma, why does he want to hurt us?"

Shaking her head, "It's not important, Mary. Momma will protect you with my life. He'll have to come through me to hurt you."

Outside the root cellar, Kitty and Mary were locked in, they could hear several voices. Preacher Moore and Graham were yelling at someone but they couldn't tell who.

They heard the door open and Graham enter, tossing Kitty's things from her horse inside. Kitty noticed her reticule on the ground. She smiled slightly, remembering the small derringer she kept inside.

"Now, to burn this place and send you both to Hell where you belong." He started dumping kerosene on the ground.

Kitty pushed Mary behind her. "YOU ARE MAD!" When Graham turned his back, Kitty yelled out. "STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" She was now holding the derringer on him.

The next thing you heard, was several gunshots and Mary screaming.

TBC

A/N: Yes this chapter is short, but it needed to end here to set up the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ties That Bind**

PT.8

Matt and Festus, along with Sherriff Daly, rode fast but picked up speed when they heard the shots.

Kitty quickly grabbed Mary, covering her face and moving her toward the opening, surprised to see Cecil and Letty but more concerned about getting Mary to safety.

Cecil, in anger, pulled Letty away from everyone. "Woman, you will say nothing, unless I will you too. Is that understood?"

Now in fear, Letty nodded in agreement.

As Matt, Festus and Daly approached, Festus hollered out. "Miz Kitty? Mary?" j

Jumping down and rushing to them, Matt dismounted rushing to Kitty. "Kit! Kitty, are you alright?"

Swallowing hard and nodding, "I am now. I am now."

"Kit, what happened here?"

Shaking her head, "Oh, Cowboy, this is going to take a lot of telling but can it wait I want to get Mary out of here?"

Mary quickly ran to Matt, throwing her arms around his large frame while Letty looked on.

Off in the shadows of the bushes, a different pair of eyes watched on.

Matt and Festus rode Kitty and Mary back into town. Matt insisted they get checked out by the town doctor. After they headed back to the hotel, Kitty got Mary settled. She fell asleep in no time at all. Kitty sat by the window with a glass of brandy, inhaling deeply. "Matt? How'd you know where we were?"

"Ah, Kit, Sherriff Daly sent me a wire telling me he thought you and Mary were in some kind of trouble and that he thought I should come right away." Rubbing her shoulders, "And well, if my girls need me…"

"Oh, Cowboy." Reaching up to connect with his touch. "That man was crazy. He was going to burn that cellar with us in it. Matt, I had to do something. I couldn't let him hurt her. Cowboy, she's our… my… my baby."

Tears began trickling down her cheeks and his two large arms enveloped her tightly. "Kitty Honey, you're alright now. You and Mary are alright."

"But, Matt, if I hadn't of had my…"

"Sssshhh, it's over now, Kit. It's all over."

She was shaking and she just let go into his arms.

Early the next morning, Matt and Kitty woke early. Actually, Kitty barely slept because she was worried about Mary.

Mary slept soundly. She was exhausted but now up and hungry. She quickly knocked on the door. "Momma? You awake? Thought we could get breakfast. I could eat a bear!"

Matt roared laughing. "That's my gal!" He said, opening the door. "Morning, Honey, ready for breakfast, are ya?"

Rubbing her stomach, "Sure am!"

"Good. Me too."

Kitty was just coming out of the water room. "Why am I not surprised?" She said, smiling at the two most important people in her life.

Just as the three, were ready to walk out of the room, there was a knock at the door. Matt turned. "I'll get that, Ladies." Opening the door. "Good morning, John."

"Matt, I'm sorry for the early morning call but this is important. Miss Russell." He tipped his hat.

"John, what is it that brings you here? We were just headed to breakfast."

"Well, Matt, this is an official visit."

"Official?" Matt repeated.

'"Ah, Matt. I'm actually here to see Miss Russell."

"Oh?" Kitty looked on. "Well, Sheriff. Just what business do we have? Unless I missed something in my statement."

"No, Ma'am . There's been an official charge made."

"Charge?" Matt and Kitty both repeated simultaneously.

"Yes, Ma'am. The preacher Moore iis filing a charge of murder against you. He's claiming you murdered Joseph Graham in cold blood. Says he was unarmed and you shot him down. Says he witnessed the whole thing."

"WHAT?" The anger was now boiling up. "That man is crazy! Just down right crazy. You can't be serious?"

"Now, John, let's just think about this for a minute. Kitty's not going to shoot a man in cold blood unprovoked. John he kidnapped our Mary and Kitty. He was keeping them captive in that root cellar. He was going to burn them up in there."

"Matt, we only have Kitty's word on that." Daly said looking at Matt.

Matt took a quick step, grabbing Daly by the collar. "Listen up…"

"MATT! MATT! Let him go. Look Sherriff. I came to you if you remember in the middle of the night when Mary was taken, or did you forget so soon?"

"Momma's not lying." Mary Yelled at the sheriff. "Those two stole me from my room here and forced me to go with them and forced me to stay in the dark cellar with no food, no water and they kept saying they were gonna destroy me and Momma. You heard them at the café'. They called Momma a… a she-devil and me the devil's spawn. We don't even know these men. Why? Why would they say such awful things? Momma came there to get me, to help me. Sherriff, are you going to arrest Momma?" Tears were filling her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Kitty.

"Po… Matt, you can't let him. Please? You have to do something. Please stop him."

"Mary Honey, calm down. No one is going to do anything. Not just yet." He now shot a look at Daly. "Not till I have a chance to check this out."

Nodding, "Ok, Matt. I know no one is going anywhere. We'll talk about this more."

Matt, Kitty and Mary headed for the café. Sitting, having breakfast, everyone was staring at the three. You could hear the whispering. Some were wondering why Graham would have held Kitty and the girl in the root cellar. Then others were wondering why, if Kitty killed Graham, she was not behind bars. But their biggest question was what was the connection between Graham, Kitty and the girl.

Just when they were about to finish, Cecil Moore entered, enraged. "YOU, YOU… SHE-DEVIL! YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL!" He yelled, pointing at Kitty. Then looking to Mary, "And YOU! The DEVIL 's SPAWN! The Devil will test us all, but we cannot let him win! And Graham, he fought hard and I will see his fight though."

"Moore!" Matt yelled out. "Enough! Now, I will not stand for you threatening these women."

"Move away, man! Or have they wooed you too. You've been swayed by their cheap ways!" Just then, Moore pulled out a revolver, aiming it at Kitty.

When a voice yelled out, "LOOK OUT!" Matt turned and fired, dropping Moore, killing him. Matt stood, staring, looking at Letty with her hands covering her face. John Daly burst through the doors, gun drawn.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Ties That Bind

PT.9

In the café was now crowded. Off to the sides of the room, Letty was on her knees in the doorway covering her face with both hands sobbing, Mary was clinging to Kitty tightly. John just stared at Matt.

"I heard you were fast with a gun."

But Matt just shook his head. "Kitty, take Mary over to the Hotel. I'll be right over."

She just nodded, guiding Mary around Moore's body. "Come on, Sweetheart. We'll wait for Matt."

Sniffling, "Momma? That Sheriff wants to put you in jail and…"

"Now, now, Mary, don't you worry about any of this. Your Po… Matt and I will make sure everything will be ok. I promise." Leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Sheriff Daly had several men help he and Matt remove Moore's body from the café. Matt bent and lifted Letty, sitting her down in a chair. "Mrs. Moore. Is there anything I can do? Can I see you home?"

Raising her eyes to him with a crooked smile, "Marshal, you once again came to my rescue."

Matt looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"You don't remember me do you? Letty, Letty Graham. Fourteen years ago, in the rain, in the cave with a newborn baby girl. You saved me, only for me to live a more miserable life."

"Ah, Letty. You were just a kid. You couldn't stay out there all on your own. You needed your folks."

"They didn't want me, Marshal. I was damaged and Poppa reminded me of that for every day of my life till he married me off to Cecil. They thought that would cleanse my evil soul. I tried for a while to adjust and live a life as a preacher's wife. I tried to move on with my life. I knew I told you to take my baby and find her a good home. I knew you'd find someone to care for her and love her, raise her right. She looks happy and healthy. I never expected you'd keep her Marshal?"

Smiling, "Oh, no, Letty. I didn't keep Mary. She was raised by a friend."

"Oh?" Now smiling more. "The red headed lady?"

"Well…" he hesitated. "That's a long story."

"But, Marshal, they seem very close."

"Letty, let me just tell you this, you never have to worry about Mary being loved enough. Kitty has so much love for her, she'd give her very life for Mary. And to tell you the truth, I'm quite fond of her myself." Winking at her. blushing slightly. "And she has several uncles and a grandpa who all look out for her all the time."

"Marshal, what happens now?"

"With what, Letty?"

"Cecil's charges and…"

"Well, Sheriff Daly has papers drawn up so I'll be talking to him later. We'll have to figure out exactly what happened in that root cellar."

"Marshal, I… I..."

"Look, Letty, you don't need to worry about this tonight. How bout I take you home, maybe to your Mother?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I'd like to be with Ma. Thank you, Marshal. But, Marshal, we do need to talk, I need to tell you about Poppa and what he was doing and what I had to do. I couldn't let him do it, Marshal. She's... she's my…"

"Letty? Are you telling me that you were there at the root cellar?"

Nodding in agreement.

"But Kitty didn't tell me you were there."

"It was dark. I don't think she saw me. Poppa threw something at her then started pouring kerosene and then I heard her yell at him to stop and I could hear Mary crying and calling out for her Momma. Oh, I wanted to go help her but I know it wasn't me she wanted. Marshal, it was me."

"What?"

Nodding and now tears flowed, "It was me, Marshal. I shot Poppa. Yes, Miss Russell fired her gun, but I shot him then I quickly got out of there, out of the cellar, I mean. I hid. Then when I saw all of you, Ma and Cecil that's when I walked out, like I just got there. I'm so sorry, Marshal. But I just had to stop him. I couldn't let him do it. He would have killed them, Mary and your friend, Miss Russell, Mary's Momma."

After taking Letty to the Graham farm, Matt went back to town, stopping at Sherriff Daly's office and entering. "Ah, John, good, you're still here."

"Hey, Matt. Coffee?" He asked, holding up a pot of fresh brewed coffee.

"Letty Moore just told me something while I took her out to her ma's place. She told me she shot Graham, not Kitty."

"Matt, that don't make sense."

"Wait. She says she knew all about his and Moore's plan to destroy Kitty and Mary. You know, the threats he was making? Everyone heard them. John, did you see the bruises and cuts on Letty? That girl was being abused."

"Matt, how can you be sure?"

"What? That she's being abused? Or you don't want to believe me? Which is it, John? John, the way I see it, Graham was a sick man. He used his ranting's of living by the gospel to justify everything he did in his life. But those words can be interpreted many ways. Many people interpret the words for their own evil. He was going to kill Kitty and Mary. It was self-defense. And Letty says she was trying to stop him from doing harm. When she overheard what he and Cecil were planning to do and after the abuse she's been through at both their hands…"

"Matt, Cecil is her husband."

"John, don't tell me you condone this behavior?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "Matt, I try not to get between a man and his wife."

"Matt threw his hands in the air. "UGH!" He grunted, walking out.

Sitting in the hotel, Kitty laid next to Mary, brushing her hair off her face and trying to get her to relax.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I know we were going to go on to St. Louis and Boston but can we just go home, you, me and Poppa? Oh, I mean…"

Chuckling, "It's okay. You do love him, don't you?"

"I didn't mean to call him…"

Smiling, "I know, Mary."

"Ya know, Momma, I wish Matt could be my poppa. I mean he is just like my poppa. He takes care of me just like you do and he protects me and I know he loves me." Then looking sideways at Kitty. He loves you somethin' awful too. We're just like a real family. A momma, poppa and daughter, just like any other family. Right?"

With a smirk. "Is that a fact, Young Lady?"

"That's my wish, Momma."

"Oh, Mary Sweetheart, please don't get your heart set on it."

Reaching up and hugging Kitty. "Momma, grandpa says no dream is impossible if you want it bad enough and wish hard enough." She cuddled close and dosed off, mumbling, "Love you, Momma."

Kitty kissed her forehead, smiling. "Oh, Mary. I love you, my sweet girl."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Ties That Bind

PT.10

Matt returned to the hotel to find his girls cuddled together sound asleep. Trying to lightly pull the cover up over them.

Kitty began to stir. "Cowboy?"

"Ah, sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

"No, no, I was waiting for you and just wanting to see she got to sleep. Ssshh, let's go in the other room." Slowly, she lifted Mary and laid her on the pillow and they walked into the adjoining room.

"Matt, all the paperwork is finished, right?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much."

"Good." She said handing him a glass. "I want to take Mary home right away. The sooner the better that I get her as far from this place as I can."

"Well, Kit, not so fast."

Raising her brow, "Why?"

"Kit, there's still the charge to be dealt with."

"Oh, Matt. You can't be serious. That lunatic tried to kill us. You and Sheriff Daly know that."

"Yeah, but now, Kit, just wait a minute."

Now her jaw dropped and her hands were on her hips. "Matt Dillon! Don't you dare 'Now Kit' me. Are you doubting me about what happened out there?"

Shaking his head, rolling his eyes, taking three large steps amd placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ah, no, Honey, of course not. But we have to follow procedure. A judge will be here day after tomorrow. We'll explain it all to him and…"

"Oh? And that can't be done in a statement?"

"UGH, Kitty Russell! You are sooo…"

Now staring at him, "Go on. What?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"Well, Marshal Dillon, since I'm soooo… I'll go." Now walking towards Mary's door.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want you to have to spend the night with someone who was sooo. UGH!" She entered Mary's room closing the door.

Matt just shook his head, running is hand through his hair. "Women!"

Matt was up early and at Sheriff Daly's office. "Morning, John."

"Ah, Matt. You're up early."

"Yeah, didn't sleep well so I figured I'd get an early start. Wanted to check with you on the arrival of the circuit court Judge."

"Should be here on the morning stage, Matt. What's wrong, Matt? You look troubled more than …"

"Ah, John, Kitty just wants this over . She wants to take Mary home."

"Ah, I see."

Kitty and Mary woke, not seeing Matt around. Mary questioned Kitty. "Momma? Didn't Matt come back last night?"

"Oh, I'm sure he did but since you and I were sleeping he probably left us sleep. Let's just order."

Mary looked up, seeing Leticia and Margaretha. "Momma, look. It's that woman. The one who was out at that place with us."

Kitty looked over her shoulder. Letty started walking towards their table. Suddenly, Margaretha grabbed her arm. "No, Letty girl. No."

This didn't escape Kitty's notice.

"Good morning, Leticia." Mary said, smiling at her. Mary got up walking towards her before Kitty could stop her. "How are you?" Now looking at Margaretha, "Hello."

Letty looked at her mother. "Ma, this is Mary, Mary Russell. She is the young girl I told you about. Mary, this is my ma."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

Margaretha just nodded. "Letty girl, we should go, NOW."

"Ok, Mary, we're going to get a table over here. Bye."

Mary just stared at Letty. Kitty watched the two and she studied the two standing together.

While they were eating, Matt noticed them through the window and entered. "Good morning, Ladies. How are my girls this morning?"

"Morning, Matt." Mary smiled.

Kitty just raised a brow. "We're fine."

Matt noticed Letty and her mother across the room. Kitty saw him glance over and then back at her. "Matt? Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked with a smirk.

He knew Kitty and her instincts. "Kit, we need to have a private talk."

"Is that a fact?"

"KIT…"

She just gave him a twisted smile.

"Momma, do you think maybe we could have a picnic, just the three of us? You know down by that cute little lake you and I went to when we first came here."

"Oh, Mary. I… I…"

"We could get some of that great fried chicken from here. Oh, please? Matt, you'll love it. It's not as good as Momma's but, please?"

"Kitty, how can we say no to this face? Matt grinned,holding Mary's face in his large hand."

"Look, you set it up while I take care of a few things and I'll meet my favorite girls back at the room."

Mary quickly jumped up rushing towards the kitchen, not giving Kitty a chance to object. "Matt…"

"Kit, Look at her. She's happy."

"We need to talk."

"And we will. I promise we will. I need to take care of something. I'll see you two in a bit."

Matt was headed back to John's office when Letty stopped him just outside on the boardwalk. "Marshal? Marshal Dillon, got a minute?"

"Sure, Letty. You alright?"

"Marshal, can we go somewhere in private?"

"Sure. I have a room at the hotel. Come on."

Matt led her to the hotel. Once in the room, "Now. What is it?"

"Marshal, Ma didn't want me to come here but I had to. Now that Pa is, well, Pa is dead, Marshal, she's my…"

"Letty? What are you saying?"

"Marshal, I want the chance to spend some time with Mary."

"What?"

"Wait. Wait. I know she's not mine anymore but now that I saw her, I want to get to know her, see who she is, who she has become."

"Now, Letty, Mary has had a good life. I found her a good home like you asked me to and she is happy and healthy. Are you saying you want to tell her now that you're her ma?"

"I don't know."

"Letty, Mary's been through a lot this last year. You know she would have a lot of questions? Are you ready to answer those questions? Did you think this through? Letty, I understand how you're feeling. You gave birth to Mary. But this isn't just going to affect you."

Letty began to cry. "Oh, I don't know." She stood up and ran out of the room. "Letty? Letty, wait. Where are you going?"

Matt ran out after her then the door to the adjoining room opened.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Ties That Bind

PT.11

Not finding Letty, after leaving the hotel, Matt saw John Daly coming from the café. "John! John, wait up. Can we talk?"

"Sure, Matt, what do you need?"

"Let's go to your office." Entering John's office, Matt said, "John, sit. I need to fill you in on some background."

Wide-eyed, "Oh? You mean there's more to all of this?"

"Yeah, John, yeah there is and I'm afraid it's about to get a little more complicated. No, strike that. When I explain this to Kitty it will be… UGH!" Shaking his head.

"Ok, Matt, I'm all ears."

Matt run his hand through his hair. "Well, John, about fourteen years ago I was riding through this part of the country and it was raining. I took cover in a cave and in that cave I came across a young girl with a newborn. Her family had sent her off to some home school for wayward girls, you know because of the baby. Well, she ran from the place and along the way the baby came early."

"Okay, Matt. And?"

"Well, I talked her into going home to her family."

"And?"

"John, I'm getting to it. That young girl was Letty Graham."

Now shocked. "You mean Leticia Moore?"

Nodding, "Yes, John. But her family refused to take her back with the child. After talking with them, they agreed she could stay but they'd never accept the child. See Letty was attacked by some men who came to their farm when she was alone. Graham blamed Letty."

"Ah, Matt, that poor girl. Okay, so what does this have to do with…" Suddenly, John made the connection. "Matt? Kitty Russell's daughter?"

Nodding again, "Yes, John, our… Kitty's daughter, Mary, is Letty's baby."

"So, that's why Graham was acting like…"

"Yes." Matt answered.

"Mat, are you telling me Kitty doesn't know?"

"Well, I never told Kitty the whole story. See, when I first returned to Dodge with the baby, I took her to Kitty. She got attached to her but eventually Mary was raised by a widow, Maylee Baines. Long story, but it was hard on Kitty. When Maylee Baines passed away, she wanted Mary to be raised by Kitty. Hence, Kitty has Mary again. Kitty adopted Mary. I never thought It necessary to bring it up."

"Guess you were wrong, Matt."

Rolling his eyes, "And how. And that's not the worst of it."

"Well, besides what I've seen of Kitty's temper, what could be worse?"

Letty wants to see Mary, get to know her."

"Oh," now chuckling. "Matt, I wouldn't want to be you."

Back in the hotel, as the door opened, standing stunned, Mary stood with tears streaming down her cheeks. In a mere mummer, "My mother? NO!"

Still in a fog she walked out of the room and down the stairs. As she left the hotel, Kitty entered. "Mary Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mary just kept walking, paying no attention to the fact that Kitty was even there. "Mary? Mary? Where are you going? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Kitty turned to follow her but that quick, Mary was out of sight. Kitty was now in a panic.

Now seeing Matt and John coming out of the office, she rushed towards them. "Matt?"

He could see the worried look on her face. "Kit, what's wrong?"

"I think it's time you tell me and I mean everything. But first I need to find Mary. Something is wrong. She just walked out of the hotel in shock. Matt, she walked right past me like she didn't see me, even when I called her name."

"Kitty, when was this?"

"Just now. Matt, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Kitty, calm down. We'll find Mary."

"Matt, she's my…"

"I know, Kit, I know."

Letty and Margaretha sat at the kitchen table. "Ma, what are we going to do? We're both alone now."

"We'll be alright, girl."

"Ma, I can sell the house, Cecil and I had, and If you like I'll move back home here."

"Yes, Letty girl, you come home. You belong home here, girl." Margaretha Graham poured coffee for them both and placed a plate of pastry on the table.

"Ma, there's something I need to tell you. I went to see Marshal Dillon today. I told him I… I want to see my girl."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Her ma asked.

"I had to, Ma. Before they take her away again. Oh, I know she don't belong to me anymore but I just have to see her and talk to her make her understand why."

"Oh, Letty girl…"

Just then both women stopped when they heard the sound of a horse approaching the house. Letty quickly went to the front porch. "Ma, come quick. She's here."

The two women stood on the porch staring up at the young girl on the horse. Mary just looked at them both then said,

"Well, hello, Letty. Or should I say Mother?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Ties That Bind

PT.12

Hearing the words, "Or should I say Mother", took Letty by surprise. In her head, she asked herself, 'How does she know? Did the Marshal tell her? He couldn't have. Oh,' now shaking her head, 'he wouldn't have. But how?'

Then quickly, "Mary, Hello. I didn't expect to see you this morning?"

"No, I expect you didn't."

"Please come down from the horse. Come in. Ma made coffee and pastry."

Margaretha shot Letty a look then mumbled. "Letty Girl."

For a moment Mary sat still but then dismounted and followed Letty.

Back in town, John looked to Matt. "Matt, we can put together a posse." Matt just nodded.

He was more concerned with knowing he needed to tell Kitty what he needed to before this went any further. Taking her arm, "Kit, we need to talk."

With a sideway glance, "Is that a fact?"

"Kit, please."

"Matt, right now I need to find MY DAUGHTER!" She squared her shoulders and turned to walk away.

Knowing she was really mad, but knowing this was a conversation they had to have, he shook his head. "John, I'll catch up with you later."

"Like I said, Matt, I wouldn't want to be you. You know where to find me."

Kitty started towards the hotel, she figured on changing then making arrangements for a horse. Matt quickly followed her, knowing he needed to get her alone once they entered the room.

As Kitty began to change, Matt entered the room. "Kit, we really need to talk."

"Yeah, so you've said. But not now, Matt. I'm busy."

"Well, Kit, you are going to have to listen, whether you like it or not."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, we're going to talk."

"Matt Dillon, right now I have nothing to say to you."

"Good, then you can just listen. I'll talk."

"Well, I never…"

"Yeah, but you're gonna now." Kitty's jaw dropped as she was standing with her hands on her hips. "Look, Kit, will you please just sit down for a few minutes?"

"I'll stand." She said.

"Fine. Kit, look, okay, I probably should have told you all of this a long time ago. Back when I brought Mary to you. When I found her in that cave. I told you I found her with her mother."

"Yeah. You said she was just a kid, a child herself."

"Yeah, that's right, and I told you her folks were real God fearing folks, strict beliefs to the gospel."

"Yeah, I remember that. Matt, where you going with all this?"

"Kitty, that cave wasn't far from here. That God fearing family? They lived right here in Plainville."

"Oh? And?"

"Kit Honey," he now took several steps closer to her reaching out to place his hands on her arms. "The young girl. the young girl in the cave? Kit Honey, that was Letty."

"Letty? Matt, what are you saying?"

Now backing up. "Kitty Honey, Letty. Leticia Graham Moore is Mary's mother."

Now shaking her tilted Head. "Oh no! No, Matt. Don't you dare. I'm Mary's momma. Don't you do this to me. Not again."

Reaching out once again, "Ah, Kitty, its ok. It's ok."

"How can you say that after everything that has happened? Matt, I won't go through this again. Matt, I can't lose her again. She's my baby. Matt, don't you understand?"

He was now looking into her eyes that were filling with pools of tears. Her body just went limp, as he caught her in his arms.

"I can't lose her again. I can't."

"Ssssshhhhh! Oh Honey, no, no. We're not going to lose our girl. I promise you. We're not going to lose our girl."

After several minutes, holding her in his arms. "Kit Honey, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you all this before. But after we took Mary to Mrs. Baines, I didn't see the need and then after all the years passed… It just wasn't a thought and what was the chance we'd ever cross paths with Letty? And, Kitty, she's our… yours now."

Now looking up at him with saddened, pain filled eyes and nodding. "Cowboy? Let's go find OUR DAUGHTER. Please?" Now drying her tears. "Let's find her and bring her home." Suddenly Kitty asked. "Matt? Do you think Mary knows? Is that why she rushed out of here like she did? Oh, cowboy…"

"Kit don't get upset. Let's just find her. We'll deal with this together."

Kitty finished dressing, changing into riding clothes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Ties That Bind

PT.13

Entering the Graham farmhouse, Mary slowly looked around. She could feel the tension coming from Margaretha Graham. Saying nothing at first, Letty poured them both a cup of coffee. "Please, Mary, sit? Have something to eat. Ma just made these and they're real good." Letty said, smiling at her, nervously.

Suddenly, Mary looked from Margaretha to Letty, sipping the hot coffee. "I guess you know why I'm here. I do apologize for coming unannounced. Momma, taught me better but with the situation and all…"

Nodding her head. "You understand, don't you?"

"Um, I think so."

"Mary, I think I should explain to you about a few things."

"Letty girl!" Her Ma called out."

"No, Ma, she needs to know."

Mary just watched the looks between the two women in the room, two women who she realized were or should have been a part of her and her life. Then she looked to Letty. "Yes, do go on."

"Mary, I was young, not much older then you are right now. That's when I met the Marshal, Marshal Dillon. I had just had you. I was all alone, scared and cold, he found me. He took care of me. He didn't have to. He was a nice man. Not like those others, the ones who, well… Anyway, he insisted on bringing me home here to Ma and Pa. I tried telling him how Pa felt about my being in a family way. So, young, with no husband, and the way it happened… But, Pa believed strong in the writing of the gospel. He just wouldn't bend. Ma made him let me stay, but he insisted the Marshal take you with him."

Mary looked to Margaretha. "And you?"

"Yes, I agreed with Joseph. Letty was my daughter. My baby, we would never be able to forget. You would always remind us of that."

Letty turned quickly. "Ma!"

"Who was my father, Letty?"

Letty swallowed hard, reaching out to touch Mary's face. "Oh, Mary, I don't know him. Ma and Pa went to town leaving me here alone. Three men came, buffalo hunters. I let them water their horses, one of them, he… Well, he…" Letty dropped her head to hide the tears, wiping her face. "A few months later I found out I was gonna have a baby. Pa said it was…"

Letty swallowed hard, but before she got out the next word, Mrs. Graham blurted out. "Evil doings!"

"Ma, please?"

Mary took Letty's hand. "It's alright." Looking up at Mrs. Graham. "I understand and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to you. You were just a child. You needed your Ma and Pa."

Now looking at Mrs. Graham again. "I guess I'm lucky that way. Momma and Poppa Matt." Now smiling when she said their names. "My beginnings don't matter none to them. They love me and they protect me no matter what. That's what Momma and Poppas are supposed to do. Letty, my ma, Maylee Baines, she loved me. She took good care of me."

Letty tilted her head, "What?"

"Oh, see, after you gave me to Poppa Matt, he brought me to Momma. She took care of me and loved me for a while but Ma Maylee had just lost her husband and had lost her daughter so she raised me until last year when she became Ill and died. Then I came back to Momma who still loved me all along. She watched me grow up so Ma wanted me to go back to her. Letty, I 've had a real good life. Momma makes sure I go to school and do all the right things. I have a great Grandpa and lots of uncles that look out after me and love me. And Momma and Poppa Matt are the best parents I can have. So you don't have to worry about me. I'm a good person. I live a good clean life."

Now looking to Mrs. Graham. "And as for Mr. Graham and you wanting to stick to the writings of the gospel? I go to church every Sunday. If you don't rethink your ways and I mean no disrespect, Ma'am, you will be the poorer for it."

Mary began to stand. "Mary, can't you stay?"

"No, Momma, will be worrying about me by now. I should be heading back." Letty stood to follow Mary towards the door. "Again, Letty, I'm sorry, for what has happened to you and thank you for choosing to give me a life where I could be loved. I am Loved. I'm going home now to my family, my momma and poppa. My family. Goodbye, Letty."

Quickly Letty reached for Mary's arm. "Wait, Mary. Maybe you could write to me? Let me know how you are just once in a while?"

Mary stopped and thought for a minute and then nodded. "Maybe I can." She said smiling back at Letty."

Just as Mary started to mount up on her horse, she spotted two horses. Exhaling, "Momma. Poppa Matt!" Rushing to them.

Kitty quickly dismounted, "Oh, Mary baby." Hugging her tight. "Are you alright?"

Nodding into her shoulder, "Yes, Momma, I am now. I am now."

Matt joined in with their hug then looked over at Letty.

Walking over to her, "Letty."

"Marshal."

"What happened here?"

"Mary came here wanting answers."

"And?"

"Well, it seems she had some of them already. Marshal, I think someone talked to her."

"No, Letty, she overheard us talking in my room."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know and I wasn't gonna tell her but when she came here asking for the truth… But she's ok. We talked. Marshal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, everything you did."

Nodding, "You're welcome, Letty."

As Matt turned to see Kitty and Mary watching him, Mary reached for him. "Poppa Matt?"

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Can we go home now?"

Smiling, he looked at her. "Yeah, come on. Let's go get supper,"

Shaking her head. "NO! I mean, can we go _home_ now? Our home, home to Dodge. Please?" Wrapping her arms around his large frame.

He looked to Kitty with a surprised smirk. "Soon, Honey, soon."

The three rode away from the Graham farm with Mary riding between them. Slowly Mary reached out to hold the hand of each of them. "Ya know, we are a family. I love you both so much."

Simultaneously, "We Love you too, Sweetheart."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Ties That Bind

PT.14

Matt rose early to meet the stage. He wanted the chance to greet the Judge, figuring he'd have the chance to fill him in on what had gone on and that it would make the proceedings as short as possible. He'd known Judge Bookings for what seemed like forever. Just as he'd finished his coffee with John, the stage pulled down Main Street.

"Ah, look here, Matt. Stage is early. Maybe that's a good sign?"

The two men walked out in time to meet the stage, watching the folks unload. Suddenly, both looked at one another with a surprised look on their face, expecting to see Judge Brookings, but not.

Instead, stepping down was another man. "Hello, Gentlemen!. My name is Sherman, Judge Walter Sherman. I was asked to come in place of Judge Brookings. His schedule was a bit full, so here I am." Now looking at John, 'You would be Sheriff Daly I presume?"

Nodding, "Yes, Sir. And this is Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Marshal? Heard quite a lot about you my dear man."

"Glad to meet you, Judge."

"Gentlemen, I'd like to get settled in then we can sit and talk about this hearing. I understand Marshal you are somewhat connected to the parties involved?"

"Well, yes ."

"Hmmm, interesting. I'll see you two shortly." He said, walking away.

Matt and John just looked at one another. Matt was now rethinking his theory. He'd known Judge Brookings and knew he could talk to him and make him see things from his point of view. But this Judge Sherman? What would happen here, no telling.

After getting settled, Judge Sherman walked into the café, sat down and ordered breakfast. Kitty and Mary were sitting across the room.

"Momma, we will be leaving soon, won't we?"

"Sweetheart, Matt says we have to wait for this judge to arrive and hear everything that happened so they can file an official report and close this whole mess."

"But, Momma, they can't arrest you, can they? You were just …"

Now placing a hand on Mary's arm and shaking her head. "Ssshhh, don't you worry, Matt and the Sheriff will take care of everything. You trust Matt, don't you?"

Furrowing her brow, "Yes, of course. He would never let anything happen to you."

"Well then," patting her arm, "nothing to worry about." Smiling at her.

Just then, Matt entered the café. "Ah, there you are. There's my girls."

"Join us, cowboy?"

As he pulled up a chair, "Kit, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Remember I said that Judge Brookings was coming in on the stage?"

"Uh huh." Now tilting her head.

"Well, it seems Brookings had a full schedule so they sent someone else."

Now raising her brow. "Oh, Matt. Are you thinking there will be…"

Quickly, he shook his head. "No, now, Kit. I'm not saying anything will happen different. It's just I don't know this Judge." As Matt looked passed Kitty, he spotted Sherman. Sherman returned the glance.

Sherman rose from his seat and approached their table. "Marshal Dillon?"

"Judge Sherman, this is Miss Kitty Russell and Miss Mary Russell."

"Ladies, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Judge, same here." Kitty responded.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Mary replied.

"Marshal, when you have a free moment, I'd like to get together with you and the Sheriff. I'd like to clear this whole thing up as soon as possible."

"I agree, Judge. I'll meet you over at the hotel if you'd like. I'll bring John."

"Fine. That works for me." Sherman tipped his hat. "Ladies." He then walked away.

Matt turned to Kitty and Mary. "Kit, I'll see you two in a bit."

"Matt..."

"Kitty, don't worry."

"But..."

"Kit Honey, I'll take care of everything. Don't worry." As he walked away, even though she tried not to let Mary see it, he could read the worry wash across her face.

Meeting up with John Daly then heading for the hotel to join Sherman, the three met in Sherman's room. "Gentlemen, I've read some of your report. I must say it's been an interesting read, to say the least. Marshal…"

"Judge call me, Matt, please."

"Ok, Matt. The young lady I met in the café. Am I right in assuming she is the young lady in the report? And Miss Russell, the woman accused of the shooting? And then there is a Mrs. Moore, who also says she shot Mr. Graham?"

"Yeah, but, Judge, we're not quite sure about her story and how it fits in here." John added.

"Why's that, Sheriff?"

"Well, when Matt and I arrived at the root cellar, Mrs. Moore was outside of the cellar walking up as we got there. So it seems unlikely."

"Okay, I see what you mean. Well, would she have a motive to shoot Mr. Graham?"

Matt and John looked at one another, knowing the whole story.

"Matt do you want the honors?" Daly asked.

"Gentlemen? Is there something here I need to know?"

"Actually yes, Judge. Maybe we should start from the beginning. Maybe you should sit back and relax.

Graham Farm

Letty was up and dressing when Margaretha opened her door. "Letty, breakfast is ready." As she opened the door she could see the battered and bruised body of her daughter. It was not that she didn't know this had happened before, but over the years she had closed her eyes to it and pretended it didn't or wasn't happening because it was Joseph's way and then Cecil's way.

"Oh, Letty. Letty GirI, I'm… I'm…"

"No, Ma, don't. It's ok. I'll be ok. It's over now. We'll be okay now. We will take care of each other."

"But Letty, I can't lose you. You shouldn't have told that Sherriff."

"But Ma, I just told the truth and I couldn't let Pa hurt her, them. Hadn't he don't enough harm?"

Thinking hard, Margaretha stared off. "Yes, child. Yes, that's how I feel too. But you can't be punished for…"

"No, Ma, it's okay."

"No, Letty girl, you can't be punished for something you…"

"Ma, stop. It will be okay. You'll see. Marshal Dillon will take care of everything. Let's eat before everything gets cold.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Ties That Bind

PT.15

Judge Sherman sat back and got comfortable. "Okay, Matt, maybe you should start from the beginning?"

"Judge, it all started about 14 years ago. I was riding in these parts, not far from Plainville. It was raining heavy, so I took cover in a cave and started a fire to warm up. Suddenly I heard a baby cry. As I was looking around I saw there was a young girl, with a newborn, all alone, cold and hungry and scared. Anyway, she told me she was from a farm in Plainville. Her folks had sent her off to a home for wayward girls because of the baby. She had no husband and all. I took her back to her family farm but when we arrived her folks tried turning her away again. They were spouting words from the gospel. But after talking to them they agreed to let her stay, but not the baby. So they told me to take the baby and find her a home. So I took the baby back to Dodge with me, first to my friend. Eventually I found her a home she was raised by a widow woman, until about a year ago. Mrs. Baines died, leaving Mary in the care of Miss Russell who adopted Mary."

"Oh? The young lady I met in the café?" Sherman asked.

Nodding , "Yes, Judge. Miss Russell and her daughter were on a trip to St. Louis when they stopped here. They had a layover. Mr. Graham saw them, so did his daughter. She realized who Mary was and he became outraged, accusing Miss Russell of outrageous things and threatening them both, along with his friend Preacher Moore."

"Oh, this is where Mrs. Moore comes in?" Sherman asked.

"Well, that and Mrs. Moore is also Graham's daughter." Matt added.

"Wait. Are you telling me Mrs. Moore is the young lady, Mary's, mother, you found in the cave, Matt?"

Raising his brow and blowing out a breath of air, "Yes, sir, I am."

"Wow, what a story."

"Judge, Graham and Moore have abused Letty terribly over the years so I'm inclined to believe her."

"Or, you could just be protecting Miss Russell." Sherman added.

"Now wait a minute. It wouldn't matter. Kitty would have been defending herself and my… her daughter. He was trying to kill them. He was about to burn that root cellar with them in it. In my books that is still self-defense." Matt's temper was now rivaling Kitty's.

Mary and Kitty left the café, heading back to the hotel. When they got back to the room, hearing a knock on the door, Mary quickly opened it. Standing there was Mrs. Graham.

Surprised, "Hello, Mrs. Graham. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your mother, is she… "

Just then, Kitty walked out from the adjoining room. "Mary, who is it?"

"Mrs. Graham, Momma."

With a raised brow, "Won't you come in?"

With a short smile, "Thank you. I won't keep you, Ma'am. I would like to apologize for my husband. Joseph was a hard man, a God fearing man but what he did… What he did was wrong. Letty's my girl. She is my baby. The girl…" now looking to Mary, "she is yours. Take her home. This is over. Again, I'm sorry." She said, turning to leave.

Mary just looked to Kitty.

Margaretha walked down the hall and started to descend the stairs but stopped. Looking back down the hall, she turned and walked down the long hall stopping then lightly knocked, waiting for a response.

"Momma, what did she mean by this is over?"

Shaking her head, "I don't know, Mary."

"Momma, when we go home, I want us to be a whole family." Mary looked seriously at Kitty.

"Is that so?" Smiling at her daughter. "Mary we are a real family."

"No, Momma, I mean you me and Matt. But I want Matt to be my real Poppa, like you're my real Momma."

"Oh, now, Mary Honey, it's not so simple like it sounds."

Tilting her head with big doe eyes, "WHY? You love him and he loves you. Right?"

Smiling a smirky smile and now cupping Mary's face in her hands, "If only it were that simple, Sweetheart."

"Why isn't it?"

"Ummmm…"

"Momma, talk to me. I'm almost a fully grown woman, not a child."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

"Momma, don't make fun."

Now hanging her head, "Aw, I'm not, Mary." Now sitting her down beside her on the settee. "I've known and loved Matt for a very long time and yes, you're right, he loves me too. But…"

"But what, Momma? If people love each other they should be together."

"Well, we are, aren't we?"

"Oh, Momma, you know what I mean."

"Married? Mary, you know Matt has a very difficult and dangerous job, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No now, wait. See, Matt feels like it wouldn't be right or fair to a family that if something were to happen to him to leave them behind, hurting and grieving or if someone wanted to get to him using his family to get to him. You understand?"

"Well, sorta, but Momma, haven't people, outlaws, used you to get to Matt? I remember you being hurt real bad. Everyone knows you're his special lady and doesn't he know we would hurt and grieve just the same now as if we were all a legal family?"

Kitty was speechless. Out of the mouth of babes. What could she say to her? She just hugged her tight. "Oh, Mary."

Knocking on the door, suddenly it opened. The deep gruff voice answered and Margaretha opened the door and entered.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Ties That Bind

PT.16

Margaretha Graham stood in the open door way, looking around the room.

"Ma'am? Is there something I can do for you?"

inhaling deeply, she swallowed hard. "Would you be that judge who is going to hold the hearing about my Joseph?"

"Why, yes, Ma'am, that would be me."

"Well then, you're just the man I need to see. If I can have a minute of your time?"

"Well, may I inquire what this is about?" Sherman asked.

Nodding, "I think I can straighten this all out."

Now Matt and John were all ears.

"That girl's momma, she didn't shoot my husband. Oh, that woman shot her gun, but she didn't shoot Joseph. And my Letty girl…" now shaking her head… "It wasn't her neither." Now hanging her head.

"What are you trying to say, Miss?"

"It's Mrs. Mrs. Margaretha Graham. It was me who did the shooting," She said, now looking around the room.

"This story just keeps getting better." Sherman said rubbing his face.

"Look, Mr. Judge. I heard Joseph and Cecil say what they was planning. Then I saw what they both did to my Letty. They both been doing to her for way too long. She is my baby girl and I just couldn't turn away no more. So I followed em. I knew where Joseph hid his gun so I took it just to scare em. I didn't know Letty was there till I got there. I heard all the yelling and heard what he was planning… I have to admit, I agreed. I didn't want that child here anymore then my husband did. You know, the devil's seed and all. But I don't agree with what those two were gonna do."

"Ok," Sherman said. "So what happened?"

"Well, I saw Letty sneak in the cellar so I followed but stayed hidden. Joseph didn't see us because it was dark." She was now looking at Matt. "Your woman didn't see us either or the child. But when he hit her and started pouring the kerosene and she yelled at him to stop and she was pointing her small gun, I saw Letty point a gun. Joseph laughed at your woman, jumping towards her. She and Letty both shot but I shot first. I hit him just under his arm, should have went right into his heart from the side."

Sheriff Daly looked at the judge. "We can check with the Doc. Miss Russell used a derringer and Mrs. Moore a revolver .38"

"And I used a .38." Mrs. Graham said. "But if Letty shot him it would have been in his back."

Matt agreed. "Judge, Graham didn't have a back wound. He had two wounds. One in the right chest and one just under his left arm through his ribs."

"Hum," Sherman sat thinking. "Mrs. Graham, you do realize you're admitting to killing your husband?"

Nodding. "Yes, Sir. But I… I had no choice."

Matt then added, "Judge Sherman. In light of the situation, don't you think, well, with what these two men had in mind…"

Now raising his hand. "Matt. Matt, wait. This has all been tragic and it's a lot to absorb. Give me a little time to think this over and I'll give you my answer."

John, Matt and Margaretha left Sherman's room. "Mrs. Graham, can we see you home?" Matt asked.

"No, no. I'll see myself home. Take your family and you go home." She just slowly walked away.

"John, I'll catch up with you later." Matt said as he walked down the hall.

As he was entering their room, Mary heard the door open and rushed to wrap her arms around his large frame.

"Easy girl, you'll break my ribs."

Laughing, "Matt, can we leave now?"

"Pretty soon, Honey. I need to talk to your momma alone. Ok?"

"Ok. I'm gonna pack."

Kitty was sitting looking out the window, holding a glass of brandy and just thinking about everything that had happened. She never heard Matt come in.

"Guess the Brandy's not as good here." She didn't answer. "Kit?" He enveloped her in his arms.

Startled, she looked up at him. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I see that. Where were you?"

"Oh, Cowboy, I just want this nightmare over."

"It will be. Kitty, I need to tell you something."

"Oh? What 's that?"

Here, come sit down."

Kitty got up, sitting next to him.

"Kitty, John and I were with Judge Sherman and we had a visitor."

With a raised brow, "Who?"

"Mrs. Graham."

"Mrs. Graham?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised. But wait. Kitty, she claims she killed her husband not you or Letty."

"Oh, Matt, how? I didn't see she or Letty there."

"Yeah, but she explained it all to the Judge."

"So, now what?"

"Well, Sherman is going to go over everything we talked about and everything she said and make a decision and let us know what he decides."

Resting her head on his chest. "I just want to take our girl home."

Kitty went into the next room to soak in a hot tub. Matt peaked in on Mary.

"Matt? Sit with me. Can we talk?"

"Sure, Honey. You know this will be all over real soon."

"You know I'm not a little girl anymore, right? I'm almost full grown."

Smiling, "You are huh?"

Tilting her head, "Yeah. Matt, you love me. I know that. And you're just like a poppa to me and I know that too. But I'd really like, no, I'd love it if you were my real poppa. You know, all legal."

"Ah, Mary…"

"No, now wait. I know you love, Momma and she told me all about how you feel about this." She said, now tapping on the star on his chest. "But like I told Momma, as strong as you feel about not wanting a family to hurt or grieve, if something happened to you… You're wrong! JUST WRONG! Me and Momma would hurt and grieve for you just as much now as if we were your legal family. Don't you know that? Don't you believe that? And I know you worry about someone trying to hurt us to get to you but they'll do that even if you and Momma aren't married. They have already. I was young but I remember. I heard all the talk. But Momma loves you and so do I."

Matt sat looking at the two large doe eyes staring back at him. "Honey, I love you both too. You are my best girls. It's time you get some sleep. How about a kiss and hug."

She quickly kissed and hugged him.

"Sweet dreams, Honey. Momma will be in to say good night."

As he re-entered their room, Kitty was standing wrapping herself in a robe. "Matt? What is it?"

"Our little girl is growing up."

"Uh, come're, Cowboy." She smiled, slipping her arms around him.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Ties That Bind

PT.17

The town was quiet, Matt and Mary slept soundly. Kitty sat quietly in a highback chair, curled up tight looking out the window and letting her mind wonder. She was thinking about all the events that led them to this night. Here she sat., slightly glancing over at the tall frame of her handsome cowboy that she has loved for so many years. The man that she chose to stay in Dodge to be with regardless of his strong feelings, about personal relationships, family, etc. She smiled at that thought. Just to be close to him and loving him., ummmm

Then she thought about the beautiful young girl sleeping sound in the next room. She was just the tiniest little bundle the first time I held her in my arms. She was so helpless, so sweet and the poor thing spending threes day in the wild with Matt. Now laughing. I just knew I had to give her all the love and security I could. And although I thought my life was reasonably full, Mary sweetheart, you proved me wrong. You proved to me there was definitely room for my heart to grow. She was smiling again.

It broke my heart having to give you up to Maylee Baines. But I knew I still could see you grow and know you were happy and healthy and had a good life. Well, much to my surprise, you came back to me. Now here we are but never did I suspect this. That this would ever happen. Mary Honey, I made you a promise to love you and protect you, always. And no matter what happens from here on out Momma will do just that.

Kitty's train of thought was broken by a tap on the door. Quickly she threw on a robe. Matt heard the knock and jumped up. "Kitty, wait." He got up, going to the door. "Who is it?"

"Matt? It'sme, Judge Sherman."

"Judge?" Matt repeated. Opening the door, "Judge? It's…"

Nodding, "Yeah, Matt, I know it's late and I apologize." Now seeing Kitty standing there. "Ma'am." Dropping his eyes. "This will just take a minute. Ma'am, could I speak to Matt in private?"

Raising a brow, "If this has anything to do with…"

Matt quickly turned to Kitty. "Kit. Give us a minute. Please?"

Exhaling. "Alright." Turning and walking into the next room.

Matt turned back to the judge. "Ok, Judge, what was it that you had to see me at this hour and that you couldn't talk in front of Kitty?"

"Matt, I've given this much thought and as I said this was a tragic situation for all concerned. It's obvious your, well, Miss Russell did not kill Graham. Her derringer hit the right side of his chest. And Mrs. Moore? Well, I don't believe she ever hit him at all. Let's call hers a wild shot. So that only leaves Mrs. Graham and in light of what all of you have told me, I'm just closing this case. I think there has been enough suffering to go around. I'll file a final report when I return. I'd like to leave on the morning stage and I think you and Miss Russell would probably like to get back to Dodge City as well."

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, that's for sure." Matt agreed.

Shaking hands. "Well, again, I'm sorry for the late call. Good night and if I don't see you before I leave, have a safe trip home."

Kitty heard the door close and she re-entered. "Now, can I ask what that was all about?"

"Ah, Kit Honey."

"It's not every day I get brushed out of the room like a child."

Slipping his arms around her, "Kit, it's all over. Sherman is closing the case."

"He is?" She asked.

"Yep, that's what he says. He feels, with everything that has happened, enough people have suffered though this. So he closed the case."

"But, Matt…"

"Kit, you didn't kill Graham neither did Letty. Mrs. Graham was right, she did. All these years she sat back and closed her eyes to how her husband treated Letty and then how Moore treated Letty. Then when she saw the way the two were conspiring together against you and Mary, although she too didn't want Mary here, she didn't agree with their plan. It was just the final straw."

She snapped, "Cowboy, this means we can go home now."

"Yeah, Honey, we can go home."

"Mary will be happy."

Hugging her tightly, "Yeah, about this."

"Huh?"

"She 'll have one thing off her agenda."

"Cowboy…" Now pushing back to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Kit, let's just get some sleep. Daylight comes fast." Wrapped tightly together, they fell fast asleep.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Ties That Bind

PT.18

Mary woke and was dressed and bouncing all around. "Morning, Momma, Pop… Matt. Ready for breakfast? I could eat a horse." Matt and Kitty both laughed.

"Where does she get her appetite?" Matt asked, looking at Kitty.

Smiling, "Don't look at me. She eats with you and Festus. That has to be it."

"Well, Mary Honey, hope you packed. We're going home."

Letting out a loud scream of excitement, "We are? Do you mean it? Home to Dodge? Thank you." Now hugging Matt. "When?"

"Calm down. We have time for breakfast first." Kitty patted her back. "Remember? You could eat a horse."

Now furrowing her brow, "But what about that judge?"

"I talked to him last night. It's all settled."

"You mean he's not going to arrest Momma?"

Shaking his head, "No, Honey. I told you it was going to be alright."

After breakfast, Matt was loading their things down at the depot. Sheriff Daly approached them. "Matt, I'm sure glad to see things turned out well for you all. And I hope it all turned out ok when you had to explain things to Miss Russell."

"John, It wasn't easy but, Kitty… Well, Kitty is… Kitty is a strong woman and she'll be ok."

"She must be some special woman, Matt. I don't know many who could go through this and…"

"John, she is special, more then you know."

Slowly, Kitty walked up to them. "Hope, I'm not interrupting."

"No, Ma'am."

"Sherriff, it's Kitty."

Smiling, "Well, Kitty, I sure am sorry for everything that happened here and I hope this doesn't put a bad light on our town."

"Sherriff, I'll just be glad to get home. Mary? Where's Mary?"

"She was just here."

"Matt…"

"Kit, don't panic." Just then, they noticed across the street they saw Mary standing in front of the café talking to Letty.

"Well, Letty, we're leaving now. We're going home. I'll be alright. I have a good home, a good family. Momma and Poppa Matt love and protect me. So, you now know you did a good thing. But I'll always remember you. After all, you gave me life, my first breath. Ma Maylee gave me the life to make me who I am and Momma gives me all I need to continue who I will be. But these are all the ties that bind me to who I am. So, thank you." Then she hugged Letty. "Take care of yourself and yes, Letty, some time I will write you."

Dodge City

Barney rushed into the Long Branch. "Doc, Doc."

Turning, swiping his upper lip. "What in thunder? Barney, where's the fire?"

"No fire, Doc. I just want to tell you this wire just come for you. It's from the Marshal. He and Miss Kitty are coming in on the noon stage."

"And did you need to blast that all across Front Street?"

"Well, no, but…"

"But nothing. Give me that." Doc snapped, grabbing it from Barney's hand.

 _ **Doctor G. Adams, Dodge City, Kansas.**_

 _ **We will be arriving, noon stage, Friday.**_

 _ **Matt**_

"Doc? The 'we'? He does mean he found Miss Kitty and Miss Mary, right?"

Scrunching his face, "Of course, you ninny. Yes, Matt and Miss Kitty are coming in on the stage with Mary. Barney, when will you learn that just because you print these out, it doesn't mean it's any of your business?"

"Doc?" Sam approached his table. "I sure hope they're all…"

Scrubbing his chin, "Oh, Sam, I'm sure they are fine. Matt would have said otherwise."

"Yeah, Doc, you're right. I'll sure be glad to have them back home."

"Me too, Sam."

Busting through the batwing doors, "Doc, Doc? Is it true? Ol' Barney be 'a sayin' that Ol' Matthew and Miz Kitty be a comin' in on the noon stage tomorra'."

"Oh, Barney is running at the mouth. Yes, yes . Matt, Kitty and Mary will be on the noon stage tomorrow."

"Well, if that ain't jest the plum bestest news. Sam, we needs ta have us a welcum party."

"Sure, Festus, we can do that. You know that is a good idea." Sam added. "Doc, doesn't Mary have a birthday coming up?"

"You know, Sam, you're right. That young lady does at that. My granddaughter is turning 14. I'll get with Miss Kitty when they get in and we'll plan something real special."

Noon time came and Doc, Festus, Sam and most of the town gathered at the stage depot. As they slowly departed the stage, Matt got out. Festus was excited to see his friend was not hurt.

"Matthew, you sure are a sight fur sore eyes."

Then Matt turned, helping Kitty out.

"Oh, Miz Kitty." Hugging her.

"Uh, Festus." Kissing his cheek. "Doc!" Hugging him tight.

"Kitty, sure missed you, honey."

Then Matt helped Mary out. She looked around and smiled. "Home!" She yelled out. They all laughed. Mary looked at Doc. "Grandpa!" Throwing her arms around him. "I missed you. Uncle Festus, Uncle Sam!"

Matt and Kitty watched her smiling.

"Matt, she's so happy."

"Yeah, Kit. Maybe you can forget about St. Louis and Boston schools."

"With a smirk, "Oh you!" She looked at Mary. "Mary Honey, let's go home and get settled in. Okay?" Kitty led her across the street.

"Miss Mary, I made you something special." Sam added as he walked towards the Long Branch. "Well, Miss Ellie was by."

Giggling, "Oh, sweet rolls?"

"Yep. Come on, they're still warm." The two rushed ahead.

Kitty was sitting at a table. "Miss Kitty? I was thinking, Miss Mary. She has a birthday coming up."

"Well, that's right, Sam, she does." Kitty looked surprised.

"Well, I was thinking a party was in order."

"Oh, Sam, that's sweet of you to think of Mary."

"Well, Miss Kitty, a young lady doesn't turn fourteen every day and she is my niece."

Smiling at him. "Well, I say, let's do it!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Ties That Bind

PT.19

Sitting quietly at his desk, it was early morning. He knew he had to go and make some early calls to check on Callie Matlin. She was four days overdue on her now seventh child. Doc was getting together some things he would need for his trip when he heard alight tapping on the door to the office.

Sniffing and rubbing his upper lip, he opened the door. "Well now, good morning, Young Lady. What a pleasant surprise."

"Morning, Grandpa." Mary said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I was hoping you were up. Can we talk?"

"Sure, Honey, you can always talk to your grandpa. What's troubling you?"

Pacing the room, "Ummmm, it 's Momma and well Po… ummm, Matt."

Doc began to chuckle. "Oh, Mary Honey."

"Grandpa, I figure you have known them both just about longer then anyone." She was now looking at him with such questions in her eyes.

Doc could see something coming. He had a feeling he knew what it was but he let her go on. "Okay, yes. I've known Matt and Kitty for oh, well, since the day they both came to Dodge."

Smiling, "Well, then you must know and see it too."

Swiping his mustache. "If you're asking me do I know that they both love one another, why, yes. And they both love you."

"Oh, Grandpa." Smiling and tilting her head. "I know that."

"Mary Honey, maybe you should tell me why all these questions."

"Well, I've talked to both Matt and Momma."

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"Yes. I told them I want us to be a real family."

"Mary, they both love you like a real family."

"Oh, Grandpa. What I mean is I want it to be legal and all. I want Matt to be my legal poppa. But I know that means him marrying Momma and before you say it, Momma told me all about the job and badge thing." She just waved her hands in the air.

Doc just hid his slight laugh. It reminded him of Kitty when Matt would give her the same excuse for not wanting a wife and family. He thought to himself, 'Oh, Matt, Son, you went and done it now.' Inhaling, "Well, Mary, what is it you think Grandpa can do?"

"Glad you asked." Smiling up at him as she knelt down in front of him, now making him sorry he asked.

"Grandpa, we need to find a way to make them both see that well, they're both being stubborn, especially Matt. But if you talked to him, I think he'd listen to you Grandpa. Grandpa, is it true if you make a wish and you wish hard enough, it will come true?"

"Well, Honey, wishing never hurt."

"Well, my birthday is in a few days."

"Oh, it is, is it?"

"Oh, Grandpa, stop teasing me. You know it is. I'm turning fourteen. I'm practically grown, you know."

"Well, young Lady, do me a favor."

"Sure, Grandpa."

" Just don't be in such a hurry." Kissing her forehead.

Matt sat in his office, catching up on work that he missed while away in Plainville. Slowly, he heard the door open.

"Hey, Mr. Marshal. Got time for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, Doc. It's a fresh pot."

Doc poured a cup and sat at the small table, quietly sipping the coffee.

Matt noticed something was on his mind. "Doc? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well," rubbing his chin, "since you asked, yeah, Matt, yeah, there is. Maybe you should pour yourself a cup of coffee and join me over here."

Puzzled, Matt complied. Sitting across from Doc, "Ok, Doc. You want to tell me what's eating you?"

"Yeah, I do. Matt, you big lug, you now have two, count them, two beautiful women, well, correction, one woman and one almost practically grown woman, her words, that love you more than life itself and you're blind man."

"Doc, what are you getting at?"

"Matt, it's time you stop hiding behind that damn star." Doc declared, pounding his fist on the table.

"Doc, you want to tell me why this is…"

Now with his dander up, "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you why. My granddaughter came to me this very morning wanting me to talk to you to try and talk some sense into that thick skull of yours and get you to stop this nonsense about that tin badge," he pointed to Matt's chest, "and marry her momma, the woman we all know you love. And give that young lady a real family. Matt, that is the one thing she is wishing for more than anything. She Loves you two so much! And she knows how much you two love each other."

Shaking his head, "Ah, Doc, you of all people know how I feel."

Throwing up his hands. "Ah, I give up."

"Doc, wait, of course I love Kitty. You know that better than anyone knows but you also know my reasons."

"Yeah, and how have those reasons worked for you thus far? Huh?"

Matt just ran his hands through his hair, exhaling.

Doc stood and left. Matt sat back at his desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a small box. He had bought a gift for Mary for her birthday. Opening it, inside was a small antique locket that opened in three parts with pictures of he, Kitty and Mary placed inside and on the back was inscribed, "Forever Family."

Exhaling, he then looked down, taking off the tin badge, holding it between his fingers, rubbing it, then again looking at the locket. Suddenly, he heard the door open. Quickly, he pushed the locket in the box and back in the drawer.

"Well, Cowboy."

Looking up and seeing Kitty and Mary.

"We were wondering if we could persuade the handsome Marshal in this here town to join us for breakfast."

"Oh, how could I refuse such a wonderful offer. I'd be a fool." Standing and grabbing his hat, opening the door again. As they stood on the boardwalk, he extended his arms out to both his girls. "Ladies, shall we?"

Both Kitty and Mary snuggled tight to his arms, as they crossed Front Street.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Ties That Bind

PT.20

Kitty had taken Mary to Sarah Carr's dress shop. As they entered, "Ah, good morning, Kitty, Mary. Nice to see you both. I understand, Mary, that your momma is letting you pick out something special today for your birthday party."

"Yes, Ma'am. Something grown up."

Sarah winked at Kitty. "Oh, well, certainly. I'm sure I have something here that will be perfect for you. Why don't you take a look around why I get your momma some coffee? And don't worry. If you find something, we can fit it to you."

As Sarah and Kitty walked out of Mary's hearing range, "My, Kitty, she has grown so."

With a slight smile, "If you ask her, she's practically grown."

The two women laughed.

"Kitty, we were that age once ourselves." Sarah remarked.

"Momma, how about this? Mary was now holding a yellow satin dress with white lace around the neckline, spinning around, watching the skirt swirl

"Hmmmm. Sweetheart, I… I…"

"Kitty, let her try it on." Sarah suggested.

"Oh, but, Sarah, I don't think…"

"Oh, Momma, please? It's so pretty. Please?"

"Alright, alright. Let's see it on. But we're just trying it on. Understand?"

Mary ran behind the screen.

"Sarah, I think it may be just a bit too much for a girl her age. The neckline?"

"Kitty Russell!"

"Sarah, she's my daughter."

"You really have turned into a momma, haven't you?"

"Okay, okay, if she really likes it I can add some extra lace to the neckline."

Mary walked out from behind the dressing screen. "Momma?"

Kitty's face dropped. "Oh, Sweetheart."

"Do you like it?"

"Mary, It's… it's…"

"Momma, I love it." She said, now holding her breath and hoping for Kitty's approval. "Momma?"

"Well, then I guess, with a minor adjustment…" Nodding. "Ok, it's yours."

Smiling. "AHHHH, yes! Thank you. I love you!"

"Kitty, it's no problem. I can just add another layer of lace and bring up the neckline slightly."

Leaving the shop, Mary spotted some of her friends. "Momma, can I go with Becky and Melissa?"

"Of course, go on. I have things to do, work to do." Kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, Momma." And off she went.

Smiling, shaking her head, Kitty noticed Barney heading for Matt's office so she followed.

"Marshal, this just came for you. Thought you'd want it directly. Should I wait for a reply?"

Matt read the telegram, inhaled deeply, shaking his head. "No, Barney. I'll take care of this later."

As Barney turned to leave, he looked up. "Oh, excuse me, Miss Kitty. I didn't see you there."

"Oh, no problem." Kitty said, moving aside as Barney hurried past her. Now Kitty stared a cold hard stare at Matt. "So, are you going to tell me or are you going to make me ask?"

"What?" Looking up at her raised brow.

"That wire, Barney rushed in here with."

"Ah… um… Kitty, I… um…"

Now tilting her head, jaws tightening and inhaling deeply. "You what?"

"The governor wants me to come to…"

Now both hands were now on her hips and she was shaking her head side to side. "NO! Matt, NO! Matt, Mary's birthday is in three days. You can't."

"Kitty, I don't want to but…"

"Matt Dillon, I've had years and years of you doing this to me and I've learned to deal with this but you can't do this to her. Matt, she's just a child, no matter how grown she might think she is. Matt, don't do this to her. Please, Matt? Please don't."

"Kitty, it's my j…"

Anger built fast. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Matt Dillon." She just threw her hands up, turned and walked out slamming the door. As she left, she walked into Doc.

"Kitty? What in thunder?"

"ASK HIM!" She snapped as she continued crossing the street.

Matt packed and headed for Wichita. The governor and Judge Brookings requested a meeting. He figured he could go and get back in time for Mary's party. If only he could get Kitty to see it that way.

Wichita, Kansas

Matt arrived at the governor's office, still not sure what the reason for this meeting was. As the assistant announced him, he entered. "Morning, Governor."

"Marshal Dillon, I'm glad you could get here on such short notice."

'Well, I'm still not sure why I'm here."

"Have some coffee. If you don't mind, I'd like to wait for Judge Brookings."

Just then, the assistant announced Judge Brookings. "Matt."

"Hello, Judge. Can I ask what we're all here for?"

Judge Brookings looked to Matt. "Matt, you know I'm getting up in years. My work load has been getting to be… Matt I'm ready to retire but I… well, we like to think I'd have someone filling my spot that we know is qualified, worthy of the position."

"Ok, and how do I fit in here?"

"Matt, my friend." Brookings said. "I spoke to the governor I want you. I want you, Matt Dillon, to fill my position as circuit court judge for Ford County. What do you say? Matt, you're the perfect man for the job. You've served this country well as a U.S. Marshal. I can see you now serving very well as a circuit court judge. What do you say, Matt?"

"Well, I'm surprised. Um, when would you need an answer?"

"Matt, is there a problem?"

"No, I'd just like to… to think about this and talk about it with…"

Brookings looked at Matt, "Oh, Miss Russell? Ok, Matt, I'd like to know within a week."

Nodding, "Okay, I'll give you my answer then."

Dodge City, Party Day

Mary knocked on Kitty's door. "Momma, are you up?"

"Yes, Mary, come in."

Entering, "Momma? Are you still mad at Matt?"

"Ah, Mary."

"Momma, he's not coming to my party is he?"

Kitty was sitting on the bed, patting the spot beside her. "Here, sit. Sweetheart, I wish I could promise you he 'd be here for you but I can't do that. Mary, this is part of what keeps Matt feeling the way he does. Matt is married. Married to his badge, his job. He made a promise the day he pinned on the star. He's proud of what it stands for and the oath he took and I agreed a long time ago to accept that as part of our relationship. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about us and doesn't love us. And yes, I was upset."

"So, you're not upset with him now? You forgive him? You still love him?"

Smiling at her, now cupping her face in her hands. "Oh, Honey, yes. Yes, I still love him."

"Momma? Has he missed any of your birthdays?"

Laughing slightly, "Oh," nodding, 'yeah. That he has. But he's made up for it."

Later that day, everyone was preparing for the party. Sam and the girls had taken charge of decorating. They went all out to make this the best birthday party for Mary. Mary had invited some of her friends from school. They had decided to have a barn dance style party.

Mary was getting ready. Kitty had help her with her hair. She was in her crinoline and petticoats, thinking about how much she wished Matt would be back for her party.

Kitty sat in her room sitting at her dressing table, in a satin robe, staring into the mirror. Now looking back at her, was a much older woman where a much young woman once sat. Her vibrant red hair was now a more golden red with streaks of white. And there slight lines about her eyes. Wondering did the cowboy, that she loved so much all these years, the man who still gives her butterflies in her stomach, still see her as the same beautiful woman of years ago. Running her fingers along her cheek, she sighed. "Ohhhhh, Cowboy…"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Familiar footsteps.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Ties That Bind

PT.21

Slowly as the key unlocked the door, Matt was unsure of what reaction he would receive. Kitty sat still looking into the reflection in the mirror. As he crossed the room, saying nothing, slowly, he leaned down, sliding in on the bench behind her just as he had done so many times before.

Slipping his arms around her to envelope her into his large frame. "Hello, Beautiful."

Snuggling close, as angry as she wanted to be, she just relaxed her full body against him. "Oh, Cowboy."

"Kit, Honey, I got out of there as fast as I could to get back to my girls. I know what this meant to you."

Pulling herself up. "NO! No, Matt. It's what this means to Mary. Matt, I've resigned myself to you doing this to me. No, I don't like it anymore than I ever did but I know I'll never change it. But, Matt, Mary's… she's just a child no matter how practically grown she'd like to think she is. And, Cowboy, I need to shield her from that. I just have to. So, after the party, I've decided that Mary and I are going to look into those schools again."

"Kitty, wait."

Now turning and placing both hands on his chest. "Matt, I think you should let her know you're back. Go on."

"But, Kitty, we need to talk."

"Matt, I have Mary to think about. Anyway, we can do this later. She'll be happy to know you made it back for the party. Go on. Cheer her up. I have to finish up here dressing and then seeing if Sam and the girls need anything."

"But, Kitty honey…" She looked at him with a sadness that he knew he could remove if she'd just listen.

Tossing his hat in his hands, he headed out the door as Kitty walked into the water closet.

Standing outside Mary's door, he reached up, knocking lightly. "Come in, it's open. Momma..." Her eyes widened when she saw the doorway fill with the sight of the one person she never expected to see. Quickly turning and rushing, jumping up and wrapping herself around him. "POPPA!"

"WHOA! Whoa now. Let's take it easy. Come on now, I've only been gone a few days."

"Yeah, yeah I know but I didn't think you'd make it back in time for my party."

"Now, Mary, Honey. Did you think I'd miss my special girl's party when she's turning 14?"

"Oh, Poppa, now you're teasing."

"Let me look at you."

She began swirling around. "Do you like it? Momma took me to Mrs. Carr's. I feel so pretty in it."

"Ah, Honey, you'll be the prettiest girl there. I'll have to watch all those boys."

Now blushing. "Poppa, I'll never be as pretty as Momma."

"Yes, you are. I'm the luckiest man in Dodge. I have the prettiest gals in town." Laughing, "I have a surprise for you." He said handing her a small box. I was going to wrap this but…"

"No, no, that's alright." She said, opening the box. "OH, POPPA! It's beautiful."

"Here, open it." Matt told her.

As she opened it and saw the three photos, tears trickled down her cheeks.

Then Matt said, "Honey, turn it over."

Then she looked at the back and read: Forever Family. "Oh, Poppa!" Burying her face in his chest.

Ok, ok. Come on now. No tears. Women and tears."

Now she giggled. "Will you help me?" She asked, handing him the chain and lifting her hair then turning.

"Honey, its perfect. I have another surprise but it's for later. It's actually for you and Momma."

"Really? And you won't give me a hint?"

"Well, I'll just say if I can get your Momma to listen and things go right…." Kissing her forehead. "You go on and finish up here. I need to get ready for my girl's party."

Mary rushed into Kitty's room. "Momma! Momma, look." She was excited to show Kitty the locket Matt gave her. "Momma, it's so pretty, ain't it?"

"Isn't it?" Kitty corrected her.

"Sorry. Isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it's just lovely. Matt has wonderful taste."

"Momma, it opens up. Our pictures are inside, you, me and Poppa."

"Mary…"

"Oh, I know. I shouldn't call him Poppa."

Closing her eyes, "No, honey, its ok. Mary, after the party, I want us to sit and have a talk. Maybe in the morning. Alright?"

"About what?"

"We'll talk then. Tonight is all about you and your party."

"Oh and Momma, Matt says he has another surprise and it's for both of us."

Raising her brow, "Oh he does, does he?"

"Uh huh, but he wouldn't tell me."

"That man and his surprises." Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

Giggling, "You mean like me, Momma?"

Now Kitty just laughed. "I think we'd better get a move on. What's a party without the guest of honor?"

Kitty headed down the stairs. Doc and Newly were in the bar. "Well, now. Don't we look right pretty tonight?"

"Oh, Curly, I appreciate that but the birthday girl will be right with us and wait till you see…"

But before she finished her words she noticed their eyes were on the landing along with everyone else in the bar.

Kitty turned, smiling with pride. "Everyone, the birthday girl! Mary Baines Russell!"

As she descended the stairs, slowly her eyes fixated at the batwing doors. And moving across the room, all six-foot, seven inches of man came to meet her at the bottom. "Miss Russell? May I escort you to your party?"

Smiling up at him. "Oh Pop… Matt."

"No. You were right the first time."

Tilting her head. "Poppa?"

"Yes, Honey, Poppa."

Kitty now furrowed her brow. "Matt?"

"Later Kitty, we'll talk."

Matt walked Mary outside to awaiting buggy. He was determined to make this night special. Helping her in then turning to Kitty.

"Oh, Matt, you go. I'll ride with Doc." She said, smiling at him and Mary. She was enjoying watching the two of them together. She wanted them to enjoy themselves, knowing her plans to take Mary off to school after all.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Ties That Bind

PT.22

The barn was full with town folk and party goers. Sam and several men from town were playing music for all to dance. Festus was having fun calling for the dance. Mary walked in looking like the belle of the ball. Her smile was bright enough to light up the room.

Doc approached her. "Young Lady, are you too grown up to dance with your ol' Grandpa?"

Giggling. "Oh Grandpa. Don't be silly. I'd love to dance with you." Doc swirled her around.

Kitty was helping Fred with the punch, watching the younger guests half way through the night. Matt signaled Sam and all became quiet. Matt joined Mary in the center of the room.

"Matt? You wanna dance?"

"Later, Honey, first I have something I want to say, and I want everyone to hear this."

Now standing facing her, cupping her tiny face in his two large hands. "Mary, my sweet precious Mary."

Kitty was now looking on, not having a clue what he was about to say or do.

"Honey, you have changed my life. Ever since that first time I held your tiny little body in my hands and I took care of you. For three days it was just the two of us. Then I brought you home to Dodge, to Kitty who loved you, cared for you, and gave you security." Now rolling his eyes. "That I couldn't." Everyone began laughing. "Well, the way things worked out, Maylee Baines raised you and gave you a good home and love. I've watched you grow into a beautiful and smart young lady. And as life would have it you came back to Kitty, your momma and with that again back in my life as well as Mary Baines Russell. But, Honey, I have grown to love you and if you will agree and allow me, I'd like to make one more change. We'll need your momma's help though."

Now, looking around, spotting Kitty and asking. "Kitty Honey." He was paying no attention to his choice of words. "Will you join us here?"

Slowly, with a questioning look, she walked over, standing next to them. "Matt? What going on here?"

"Mary Baines Russell, I would be honored if you would allow ne to be your poppa." Now looking to Kitty. "Kitty Honey, I know that over the past twenty…"

"Ah, Cowboy, you don't need to count them."

"Ok. But I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you in the café and I know I was hardnosed about my reasons for not wanting a family and…"

Suddenly interrupting. "Matt, this is no place for this conversation. Can we talk about this later?"

"NO! Kitty, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you and Mary, as a family."

Now eyes wide open and surprised. "Cowboy, what are you saying?"

Staring blue to blue, "Kitty Russell, will you spend your life with me, good or bad?"

Again, several laughs came from the room. "Kitty, marry me? Makes us a family? You, me and our little… uh, grown up girl Mary?"

Speechless, Kitty stood staring at him. "Matt, there's so much I want, need to say…"

Just then, Mary burst in. "Momma, say YES! Say YES!"

"Ah." Suddenly, she smiled. "YES! Yes, of course. Heavens yes!"

They both looked at Mary standing with tears streaming down her face and a huge smile. "Grandpa, my wish. My wish came true!"

Matt, looked back at Mary hugging her. "Now, Honey, will you let me be your poppa?"

"Yes, you bet I will!" Mary walked around the rest of the night lit up like a candle.

Kitty pulled Matt aside. "Cowboy? Why... why didn't you…"

Stopping her. "What? Tell you my surprise?"

Raised brow, "Well, yeah."

"And miss the look on your face?"

Laughing, "Matt."

"Oh, and I have more, but I'll tell you later."

"Oh, no. No more secrets. You said there was something. What was it? And I know it had something to do with Wichita."

"Kitty, this is Mary's night."

"Ok, you're off the hook for now." Patting him on the arm. They stood wrapped in one another's arms, watching Mary have the time of her life. "Cowboy."

"Yeah."

"She's really happy."

Nodding, "Yeah she is."

Snuggling against his arm, "And you've done that. You've given her something no one else, including me, could."

"Oh, no now, Kit, I couldn't do this alone."

Both realizing it was a joint effort, laughed.

"Kit, the important thing is our daughter, Mary Baines Russell Dillon, will have the family she always wanted."

"I love you, Cowboy."

"I love you, Honey."

"Cowboy? You sure you don't want to give me just a hint about the other surprise?"

"Sheesh. Now I know where my daughter gets it from." Kitty just let out a big barrel laugh.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Ties That Bind

PT.23

As the party ended, Mary was still floating. She danced all the way down Front Street. Matt and Kitty watched, smiling.

"Kitty, do you think she'll ever come down?" The two just laughed. "Kit, now about this school thing. Honey, I don't want Mary going away and before you start telling me about all the world 's fine culture and art." He was now rolling his eyes. "Mary belongs here with us, here where she is loved by us and Doc, her Grandpa and Sam, Festus and Newly, her uncle's. Kitty she is smart,"

Turning and looking at him with a stern look. "I know that. Matt, I just want Mary to have every advantage, to learn everything she can so she can do whatever she wants so she can do…"

He stopped and took Kitty by both shoulders. "Honey, Mary can and will do anything and whatever she wants. She has a very smart and strong momma who taught her she could and is capable of just that."

"Oh, Cowboy, I just want Mary to have everything. I…"

"Ah, Honey, Mary's momma has nothing she should worry about. She is a very strong and successful business woman and Mary is very proud of you."

Later, after Mary was asleep, they began settling in. Kitty disappeared into the water room. Matt hung his hat on the peg and removed his boots. He propped up the pillows against the brass headboard, sitting his back against the pillows.

From the other room, "Cowboy, I didn't forget."

"Forget what?"

She was now standing in the doorway, wearing a blue satin negligee. It matched the sparkle of her eyes, fit her like a glove, covered with a sheer covering. Her hair was falling softly on her shoulders. With a sexy smirk, "I didn't forget about the other surprise. You know, the one you didn't want to tell me about?" She now was moving slowly toward the big brass bed, the one they had shared for what seemed like a lifetime. She was looking at him with a sultry look.

Taking a deep breath, at seeing the vision before him. "Oh, Honey, you don't really want to hear about that right now. Do you?"

"Uh huh." Running her fingers along his shirt buttons, she knew she was toying with him.

"This is real nice." Now running his fingers along the satin.

"Matt. The surprise?"

Slipping his hands around her waist, flipping her over so she was now beneath him. "Ahhhhhhh, sorry, lady. Later. I have a more pressing Issue." He said, slowing kissing her lips, chin, neck and full breast and pulling her close. "Definitely later."

"Oh, Cowboy, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Glad you asked, Ma'am." He covered her soft mouth with his. For the next several hours he showed her. The two became entwined in one another till they were one.

In the early hour of the morning, just before dawn, Matt brushed the golden-amber tresses from his chin, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty beside him as he slipped out of bed.

"Uh, leaving so early, Cowboy?"

"Sorry, honey. I didn't want to wake you."

"Not so fast, Mister."

"Huh?"

"Not so fast. You really didn't think you were getting away, without telling me about Wichita?"

"Ah, Kit, I need to go do morning rounds. We can talk over breakfast."

"Matt Dillon!"

Kissing her on the forehead, "Go back to sleep. I'll be back for breakfast." He said, slapping her on the backside.

"Ouch!"

Mary woke chipper. "Momma. Momma, awake yet?"

"Yes, Dear, it's open."

Mary came bouncing in her room, bouncing on the bed. "Momma, last night was sooooo much fun. And was that a great surprise? Poppa, surprising us the way he did?"

Kitty, stretching towake up after her long night with Matt, nodded. "Yes. Yes, sweetheart. It was a surprise."

'See, Momma, you were wrong. I mean, about how he felt. He does love us more. My wish came true. I wished hard, hard enough, and it came true."

After rounds, Matt joined his girls for breakfast. "Morning, Poppa."

"Morning, Honey. Sleep well?"

"Oh yes. Momma, when can we have the wedding?"

Laughing, "Now, Mary. Not so fast. Honey, these things take time."

"Why? We can just go talk to Reverend English. He'll marry you, right?"

Clearing her throat, looking at Matt. "Well, we'll have to talk about that."

"Kit, it's so nice out this time of year, I don't know a whole lot about these things but…" He was thinking about what would make Kitty more comfortable. "What about our favorite spot?"

Furrowing her brow. "Matt? Spring Creek?"

"Yeah, Spring Creek. You, me, Mary, our friends. I'm sure they'd all…"

Kitty smiled at the thought. "You know, Cowboy. I think I love that idea. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"A wedding at Spring Creek! Oh, Momma, you're gonna need a wedding dress."

"And I guess that mean you will need a dress too."

"Really?"

"Of course. We'll go see Sarah. Cowboy, you do know what you've got yourself into, don't you?"

Scrunching his face.

Mary looked over at him, "Oh, Poppa."

Now laughing, "Yeah, but I love you both. Go on, Ladies, have fun and I'll go see about the Reverend."

"Matt? Do you think there will be a…"

"Don't worry, Kit."

As they were talking, the stage pulled in. Surprisingly, Judge Brookings disembarked from the stage. Just as Matt, Kitty and Mary were leaving Delmonico's, he called. "Matt? Matt!"

"Judge?"

"Isn't that Judge Brookings?"

"Yeah. I just saw him in Wichita."

"Oh, that reminds me. Wichita. You had something to tell me, Cowboy?"

"Matt, glad I found you. I'm on my way to Topeka. Matt, I was hoping to have an answer from you."

"Judge, I… I... Look, how long are you planning to be in Dodge?"

Kitty watched the conversation taking place. She heard what the judge had said. 'I was hoping to have an answer.' She was now wondering what was he referring to. What did he want an answer to? Walking up closer to them, she smiled. "Good morning, Judge Brookings. Matt? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, "No, Kit. No. Judge, I'll see you in a bit. Maybe for lunch at Delmonico's."

"Sure, Matt."

As he walked away, "Matt?"

"Kit, maybe I need to tell you about Wichita now. Can we go to your office?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Once in her office, "Drink?"

"No. Kit, when I went to Wichita, Judge Brookings and the Governor wanted that meeting to let me know... Well, Judge Brookings is looking to retire."

"Retire?" She repeated.

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought you said. But okay and? What does that have to do with you?"

"That's what I asked. Well, they have this Idea that I should fill Brookings' spot on the circuit court for the Ford County."

"What? You? Circuit court judge? Oh Matt." Looking shocked, "Well, what did you say?"

"Nothing yet."

"Do you want to do it?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you first. Kit Honey, I know how you feel, felt about me wearing this badge and what it has meant for us, how it has…"

"Oh, Cowboy, I can't make this decision for you. I know what that badge means to you, to the people in Dodge. You have to do this only if it is what you want. I know, I haven't liked what it has done to us but, Matt, that can't be the reason you take off that badge. It needs to be because you're ready. It needs to be your decision, not mine."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

The Ties That Bind

PT.24

Totally surprised at Kitty's response, "Kit? I thought this would be what you wanted."

Tilting her head, "Cowboy, I've been mistress to that badge for more years then I care to count and no, I didn't like it most of the time. But I know how you feel about it. I know you're proud of what you do and what you stand for and if you're going to take it off for good It has to be because you're ready, not because I want you to. Do you understand that?"

"Kitty, I have thought about this a lot and I'm making this decision for me, us, our family, I just want to know you are with me on this. As circuit court judge, yes, I'll still have to travel but not as much and it will be safer and the less you'll have to worry about. Kit, I'm not getting any younger."

"Honey, I'll still be involved with the law but just on a different level. So, what do you say? Do I say yes to Judge Brookings?

Cupping his face, "You're sure?"

Pulling her close, "I'm sure, Ma'am."

"Well then, Judge Dillon, yes it is."

Over the next week Matt accepted Brookings' offer. Kitty and Mary had dresses made for the wedding. Matt had a new suit made at Mary's insistence. And since Matt explained to Judge Brookings what his plans were. He, Judge Brookings, as his last official duty, offered to do the honors of marrying them on Spring Creek.

Morning of the Wedding

Matt was at Ma Smalley's, nervous as a cat, trying to dressed and get ready. Doc showed up to check on him before going to check on Kitty and Mary.

Knocking, "Come in, it's open."

"Well, now, you don't look worse for wear." Doc said, chuckling.

"Ah, Doc. Have you seen Kitty?"

"On my way there, but I figured I'd check on the nervous bridegroom first, make sure he didn't fly the coop."

"Stop, Doc."

"If you have any plans on it, you'd better run far cause I know a certain red head that wouldn't take kindly to being stood-up."

"Enough, Doc, not funny. I love Kitty." Matt kept staring at the clock on the wall.

"its not going to move any faster with you staring at it." Swiping his mustache, holding back the laugh, thinking to himself, 'I never thought I'd see this day.' "I'll see you in a bit, Matt."

Doc made his way to the Long Branch, first stopping at Mary's room. Tapping on the door.

"It's open. Hello Grandpa! Don't you look handsome?"

"Thank you, Honey, and you look very pretty today."

"Grandpa, this is just my robe. Yes, but you still look pretty." He said, kissing her cheek. "So are you ready for this special day?"

Smiling a huge smile. "OHHHHH yes . This is my wish come true. Today we become a real family, a true family, legal and all."

"Yes, you do, young lady. You go on finish getting ready. I'm going to go see your Momma."

Walking next door, tapping on the door. "It's, Doc."

"Come in, Doc." As he opened the door, he stood frozen. Looking at the vision he saw of Kitty standing in front of the full length mirror. Ma Smalley and Bess Ronniger were there with her. They were helping her dress. Her dress was a brocade eggshell colored satin dress with a scoop neckline that fit her body like a glove, with a full skirt. She choose not to wear a veil. Bess and the girls made her combs for her hair with fresh flowers. Her hair was partially swept up in soft curls with some curls hanging down back with light wisps around her face.

"Curly? Something wrong?"

"Yes."

"What is it? Matt?"

"No, no Matt's fine, a bit nervous but fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm a fool."

Laughing, "What?"

"I am a fool. Looking at you, standing here looking this beautiful… Now I know I should have married you years ago, instead of letting you hold out for that over grown civil servant."

Now laughing harder," Oh, Curly! Stop."

"I know, I know," reaching out to kiss her. "Honey, you look…" He was fighting back the tears. "Beau-ti-ful!"

"Thank you, Curly." Her eyes began to fill. Ma Smalley jumped in. "Et-et. Now now. We can't have this. Doctor Adams we can't have you making her cry. Her make-up will smear."

Swiping his upper lip. "Oh, can't have that now, can we?"

Slapping his arm.

'Well, ladies, are we ready?"

Bess added, "I'll go check with Miss Mary."

Mary and Bess joined Ma, Doc and Kitty. Sam, Festus and Newly went down to Spring Creek with Matt. Doc looked at the ladies.

"Well, shall we, Ladies."

Doc, offering both arms to Kitty and Mary, said. "Let's go get you Russell ladies, married."

The laughter let go.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Ties That Bind

Conclusion

PT.25

As Doc, Kitty and Mary arrived at Spring Creek, Kitty and Doc were surprised at all the folks that had gathered around the area. Although, they had only planned for just a few close friends, when news got out of the upcoming nuptials, everyone from town and all around Ford County gathered to be part of this day.

Matt was standing with Judge Brookings, Festus and Newly, talking but they stopped suddenly when he saw them approach. Stunned, seeing Doc help Kitty down from the carriage.

"Judge, excuse me." Walking over to her. "Aw, Kit Honey, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Doc smiled. Swiping his mustache, he turned giving them a private moment.

"Cowboy? All these people. This was supposed to be simple and quiet, just…"

Rolling his eyes. "Kit, I guess word got out."

Then after helping Mary down, Doc overheard them. "Look, you two, Dodge has waited a long time to see this day. Did you really think they were gonna miss this?"

Slowly Ms. Pry walked up behind Matt. "Looking good, Marshal. And it's about time." She declared, flicking his arm with her parasol. Kitty forced back a laugh.

Matt turned to Mary. "Honey, you look so pretty." She wore a pink chiffon dress, her hair long down her back. The three, hand in hand, walked over to Judge Brookings.

"Matt, you're a lucky man."

Spring Creek was a spectacular sight. It was a beautiful late spring day. The trees were beautiful shades of green. All the wild flowers were in full bloom. The creek itself was flowing with babbling waves of crystal clear waters. A perfect spot for the ceremony. It was also a spot Sam and the girls chose to tie bottles of champagne to chill.

Once everyone was there, the Judge called for everyone to gather around. Suddenly, Reverend English and his wife stepped up.

"Marshal, Miss Kitty. Although you've chosen to marry here at Spring Creek, Martha and I still felt God would still look upon this union and bless you both. So we wouldn't miss being here today, so if you wouldn't mind if I stood with the Judge. Miss Kitty, you and the Marshal have both given so much of yourselves to Dodge.

Now with everyone in place, Mary by Kitty's side, Doc was along side of Kitty as well. Festus stood with Matt. Judge Brookings began.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Dodge," then looking up at the crowd, smiling, "and shall I say, Ford County." There was a slight laughter. "We are all gathered here on this beautiful day, one it seems most have waited for, for a long time." He was now looking to Matt. Matt rolled his eyes. Kitty held back a laugh.

"Folks, we are gathered here today to witness these two people, Matt and Kitty, our… your good friends,pPromise themselves to one another in holy matrimony. Two people who have devoted their lives and love to one another and we've all witnessed that in so many ways over the last two decades. Have we not? But now here today, before all of us their friends, family and God and most of all to each other, they will exchange vows, sealing that love. Let us begin. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

And with a proud cmile, Doc kissed her cheek. "I do!"

"Matthew James Dillon, do you take this woman Kathleen Annalise Russell, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse to death do you part?"

Matt was lost staring into Kitty's eyes.

"Matt?" The Judge called his name.

"Oh! I certainly do!"

Everyone laughed.

Kathleen Annalise Russell, do you take Matthew James Dillon…"

"OH YES!"

Clearing his throat.

"Oh." She realized he wasn't finished. Again laughter.

"As your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, till death do you part?"

Nodding, "Yes. Yes I do!"

"Matt, did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Um , yeah." Now holding Kitty's hands, "Kit Honey, you know I'm not good with words. But, Honey, from the first day I saw you in the café, and yes, I noticed you that day, you captured my heart. Yeah, I know I was stubborn about not wanting a personal relationship, wife or a family because of my job, but it was just because…"

Squeezing his hands, "Et, et, Cowboy, we've been through all that."

"Yeah, but, Kitty, you won over my heart and I realized I can't and don't want to live without you in my life. You and our girl. And Honey, I couldn't ask for a better more loving woman. You've stood by me through so much all these years. I love you, Kitty Russell."

He bent to kiss her and both, the reverend and judge cleared their throats. "Et et, not yet, Marshal, Miss Kitty."

Cupping his cheeks in her hands, "Oh, Cowboy, the day you walked into that café you stole my heart. And it's been yours every day since, no matter what. Even when I knew you were married to that badge. My heart knew, the heart wants what the heart wants, and my heart wanted you. Matt Dillon, I loved you then and every day, year, since. And I promise to love you till my very last breath and beyond. No one has ever loved a man the way, I love you, Cowboy."

She leaned in to kiss him. Again she heard, "Et et, not yet."

"Matt, do you have the ring?

Just then, Doc reached in his pocket. "Right here. Here, Matt, I think this will help."

Both Matt and Kitty looked surprised. There were now remembering years before when Doc won the gold wedding band for separating the attached loops. He always said someday he would see it on a special young lady's hand.

"Is there anyone here who can show just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Kitty quietly hoped none of Matt's outlaw ex-girlfriends were around and Matt was hoping no one from Kitty's past such as Sergeant Holley or Stanbridge were around.

"Fine, well then, by the power invested in me in the state of Kansas." Then Reverend English added and in the eyes of God, we now pronounce that they are husband and wife."

Then Matt asked, "For a minute, everyone, can I have your attention, please." He turned taking Mary's hand. Mary Honey, now with your permission, before all these folks, would you do me the honor of allowing me to become your poppa, true and legal like?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Momma?"

Kitty too had tears in her eyes, "Well?"

Nodding, "YES! OH YES!" Throwing her arms around him.

Judge Brookings reached in his pocket, handing Matt an envelope which Matt handed to Mary.

As she read it, she saw it said, "As of this date, the child Mary Baines Russell, child of Kathleen Russell, will be the legal child of Kathleen Russell Dillon and Matthew Dillon." She stopped reading, looking up at Matt. "Does this mean..."

Smiling, "Yeah, Honey, I'm your poppa all legal."

"Momma?"

"Uh huh! We're a family!"

"YAY! We're a family! Just like you said." Now holding her locket, "Forever family."

Finally, not only did Mary get the wish she wished for so badly, but after all the years of loving her Cowboy and sticking by him, Kitty's heartfelt wish was fulfilled as well. And deep down, I believe Matt's was as well. **Wink**

FINI

A/N: Special thanks to Singerme for all your help, as always. And thank you to the readers and reviewers for all the kind reviews. They are so appreciated, especially to the guests whom I can't reply to. They don't go un-noticed.


End file.
